Show No Fear
by Miki Mae
Summary: When the terror you feel is warranted and the pain you experience has happened too many times before... "You may try, but you will never defeat me." Akashi Seijuro...Danger Level: 10 (Discontinued until further notice)
1. Just a Day

**Prompt: you're able to discern how 'dangerous' people are on a scale from one to ten, today the new kid at school measures a 10.**

 **WARNING: BL, boyxboy, gayness, sparkles and rainbows (you no like, you no read)**

 **PAIRINGS: AkaFuri (main); KagaKuro, MuraHimu, MidoTaka (minor)**

 **Reaaallllyyyy slow burn. But, updates will be bi-weekly.**

The bomb exploded.

Maroon erupted into green.

For a moment my ears rang.

I hadn't expected this…

Half the classroom is painted in green, thankfully not the side I'm sitting on. Junpei-sensei doesn't look all too happy though, it's reasonable considering most of his face is painted green as well.

The ringing continues and I bring a hand to my head, stuck somewhere between awe and dismay.

 _Izuki, Shun…danger level:_ _2_

"Izuki-kun!" Junpei snarls and the boy in question jumps in his seat, the whites of his eyes flashing bright between sludgy green and the odd mixture of his black hair sticking out around his goggles.

"Sensei?" he whispers and I feel a collective gasp rush through the room at the lack of any puns.

It's a surprising day indeed.

"What the _hell_ did you put in the hydro-chloric acid?" Junpei-sensei fumes.

 _Junpei, Hyuuga…danger level:_ _3_

Shun's shoulders bob up in a shrug, a hand coming up to wipe some of the dripping liquid from his cheek, only succeeding in smudging it further. "I'm…not sure,"

Sensei lets out a long suffering sigh, reaching up to adjust his glasses. "Today of all days," he glances around the class, taking in the shock reflected on all our faces. He pauses on me, the furthest from the commotion, "Furihata-kun, did any of this… _stuff_ get on you?"

I shake my head, tongue tied and now having figured that the incessant ringing was from the emergency bell by the door, which someone must have hit when the explosion went off.

"Please, go to Aida-sensei and inform her that the exam had been interrupted. If she needs to see me, we'll be in the infirmary. I expect you to join us there later, just to make sure you're clean,"

"Yes, sensei," I bounce to my feet, cautious to not step in the splatters of khaki liquid. I turn toward the door, behind me I hear sensei corralling the students who came into contact with the gunk. As I exit the class I grab the hall pass and quicken my steps.

My feet lead the way, while my mind wanders back to the Chemistry Practical Assessment. Despite the rarity of any explosions, per se, occurring during class. There are generally many disruptions. Such as that one time Shinji-kun forgot to turn off the helium and everyone sounded like Shoujo Manga heroines for an hour. Or that time when Kuroko-kun couldn't reach the shelf and knocked over a jar of liquid iodine, forcing him to walk around as a brunette for a week.

A chuckle escapes my lips and I shake my head. I really wouldn't trade my class for anything.

Aida-sensei is also a gym teacher and is probably in the school sports hall torturing the 3B class half to death by now. I hum slightly as I reach the hall's entrance, placing three quick taps on the wood before slipping it open and sticking my head inside.

As I had thought, Aida-sensei is in the midst of torture. The groans of pain I'm greeted with flashes familiar memories of similar torture through my head.

"Excuse me, Aida-sensei?" I utter, terrified of entering without permission.

"What is it?" the woman snarls, spinning to pin me with a glare, only calming when she sees my face. "Oh , Furihata-kun, aren't you supposed to be writing an exam?"

 _Aida, Riko…danger level:_ _3_

I step inside and hurry to the teacher's side, bewildered by the grappling third years sprawled across the floor, actively attempting to survive Aida-sensei's vigorous training. "There was a… _detonation_ of sorts," I attempt, wringing my hands against my waist. "Junpei-sensei and the rest of the class have gone to the infirmary,"

Aida-sensei sighs and runs a hand through her short hair, lips pursing. " _Well_ , whose fault was it?"

My brows lift and I consider lying, I wasn't a tattletale, _danger level: 3_ … Lying was a bad idea, "I'm not sure, it might have been Izuki-kun though,"

Another sigh before the gym teacher glances around at her class in mild disgust, "Kise-kun!"

A bright eyed young man with brilliant, golden hair comes bounding forward, energetic and grinning despite the torture Aida-sensei must have put him through for the last half-hour. He looks familiar…isn't he that boy that Kuroko-kun spends time with? "Yes, Riko-cchi?"

Aida-sensei growls and if the situation were different she might have spent the next few minutes teaching the boy how to respect his elders, but the circumstances _weren't_ different. I'm assuming the way hands curl at her sides that this is a regular occurrence, a challenge lost a time too many. "I'm giving everyone a few minutes to rest today, make sure to lock the gym and locker room when everyone's out."

The boy gives an animated salute, grinning like sunlight was seeping through his pours.

 _Kise-kun…danger level:_ _1_

Aida-sensei rolls her eyes and claps her hands once, catching the attention of the rest of the class. A sea of sweaty red faces turn to us, so very much in contrast with Kise-kun that it makes me cringe. "Class is over, drink some water and wash up. I'm leaving Kise-kun in charge. I don't want to hear any more stories about you disrupting Garcia-san's class down the passage, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sensei!" the chorus rings out and Aida gives a satisfied nod before turning to me.

"Let's be on our way then,"

The infirmary is abuzz with life; loudest is the voice I instantly recognise as Kagami-kun and by the sound of it, he's fussing over Kuroko-kun as usual.

"How did you get it _under_ your shirt?" The red head is whining and the answer must be unsatisfactory because Kagami-kun lets out a frustrated groan, "Just take it off already!"

 _Kagami, Taiga…danger level:_ _2_

Across the room Izuki-kun hoots, "I'm no photographer, but I can totally picture them together!" His pun is followed by a series of yelps when Mitobe-kun slaps him over the head, repeatedly…with a Chemistry text book. "A book just fell on my head: only have myshelf to blame," another series of yelps permit the air, this time louder.

Junpei-sensei emerges from the bustle and greets us with a half-smile, his face free of green muck and in its place the skin is slightly red. "Riko-san," he greets and places a hand on my shoulder, giving it a slight squeeze. "Go get yourself looked over by Momoi-san, Furihata-kun,"

I nod and scurry off before my presence can become a nuisance. Izuki has been stripped down and scrubbed raw; by the look of it Fukida-kun and Kuroko-kun were suffering the same fate. I move around them until I come across Momoi-san mixing what looks like cream and another clear liquid together.

"Ah, Furihata-kun," she smiles, that bright smile usually reserved for ailing patients, "Have you been hit?"

I blink before shaking my head and smiling, "I don't think so, but Junpei-sensei asked me to make sure."

"No problem," she indicated a curtained off section. "You can head in there to check. If there's any of that stuff on you, clean it off with some water and then come to me, okay?"

Following the nurse's orders I head behind the curtain and proceed to scour my body for unusual green liquid. There's only a small dot on the back of my hand but that's easy to clear up. Once I'm certain, I leave the curtained area and head back to the school nurse. Momoi-san is distributing her concoction and squabbling with Kagmai-kun over who gets to smear the stuff across Kuroko-kun's collarbone.

I clear my throat. Garnering Momoi-san's attention and giving Kagami the distraction he needs to covet Kuroko-kun's reddening skin. Not missing the opportunity the taller boy instantly settles down to lather at the red patches.

"Done already, Furihata-kun?"

"Ah, yes, there was only a little bit on my hand." I hold out the proffered limb and Momoi-san jumps to the task, her gloved fingers deftly smoothing the cool cream across my skin. Gentle in a way only Momoi-san could be.

 _Momoi, Satsuki…danger level:_ _1_

"You're lucky; Izuki-kun is going to look like a tomato for the next few days."

I snort and shake my head, eyes trailing to the corner as Shinji-kun and Mitobe-kun engage in teasing said red-looking man. "I don't know, he'll probably enjoy it and come up with thousands of puns about lobsters or tanning beds,"

Momoi-san giggles, closing the pot of cream in her hand with a _snap_. "I have no doubt that you're right,"

A smile tugs at my lips as I wander off, while Momoi-san moves to the next patient.

"Furihata-kun," I turn to the soft voice and grin when I meet baby-blue eyes.

"Kuroko-kun, you're not in pain are you?"

The boy shakes his head, swatting away Kagami-kun's fluttering hands, "Just a little sensitive, it is good that Junpei-sensei only keeps diluted hydro-chloric acid in the class,"

"Hm, yes," my lips purse and I shake my head, trying to dispel the thought of searing flesh and blood, "I guess we were lucky,"

"Lucky my ass!" Kagami grouses, thick brows furrowing in annoyance, "Someone really could have been hurt,"

"But no one _was_ , Kagami-kun," Kuroko-kun soothes, resting a hand on the red-head's forearm, "And no one would have been. Seirin Gakuen has brilliant safety precautions,"

 _Kuroko, Tetsuya…Danger Level:_ _3_

I nod my head to confirm his words, "They haven't had any life threatening incidents in five years, and even then their accident response time was amazing at the very least,"

Kagami offers up soft grumbles which make me crack up and I know that deep down the stoic Kuroko is smiling too.

 **PLEASE NOTE: I've never been in a boy's locker/shower room. I've never experienced dorm life. I know shit about the Japanese schooling system – except that which I've learnt from anime/manga. Therefore, please assist me or correct me in my mistakes. For now I'll be basing the school life/curriculum/classes off of my own schooling experience.**


	2. Me and My

**Please note: I _know_ Furihata-kun's name is Kouki, but I've changed it here for a reason, which you'll discover later...**

In case you may be wondering, my name is Furihata Koji, but my friends call me Kouki – well they _would_ if I had any. Oh, no, don't feel bad for me! It's by choice I assure you. I'm currently in my third year at Seirin Shōnen no Gakuen, a prestigious school that the name fails to express the sheer insanity of.

You may not be interested in my back story, so I'll just skip all the boring drama and tell you that I'm an anomaly of sorts. I have this…funny ability to assess a person's Danger Level within a few seconds of meeting them and looking into their eyes. No, it's not called common sense, although I wish it were at times. This? This is some 'superpower' nonsense, although I wish it were rather invisibility or super strength – I haven't really heard of any of those yet, I'll have to consult Kagetora-san for more information on that topic.

Either way, when I meet someone, it's like an internal radar goes off, informing me of the threat a person poses.

Me? I'm on Danger Level 2. And the _only_ reason I fall above level 1 is because of this power-thing. I'm generally harmless, I'm scared of spiders and really adore puppies. My heart can't stand the sight of blood and I just about faint whenever I watch a Natural Geographic channel on how animals in the wild get their food. I'm weak, almost on the verge of pathetic, really. So the fact that I'm a 2 should be a huge shock.

Yet this…ability makes me a mild threat – merely because I can sense _worse_ threats. Like that time when a man was intending to rob a store and his Danger Lever was a 6. He had a gun. _Of course_ he had a gun. Generally anything above Level 5 meant a weapon was always at hand. I'm just glad I managed to get out fast enough. The others…well, most people don't believe a teenager ranting on about 'suspicious looking characters'. Sorry, I'm slipping into backstory aren't I?

I'd like to tell you that my ability has changed lives and I'm happy for it. Only I can't, there have been so many incidents I could have stopped, if I were just a little braver, a little stronger. I can _see_ the danger, so why can't I stop it?

The highest danger I've come across would be a 7. Thank goodness not personally, I'd probably be dead, but I'd seen him. And I've been petrified ever since. An ex-marine with an assault rifle snarling down the streets looking for a victim isn't something sweet dreams are made of, I assure you. (Sigh) More pointless backstory, I'll try to contain it.

There was a time I believed that maybe if I couldn't meet their eyes then I wouldn't have this gift. So I tried wearing spectacles, they weren't successful, so I tried sunglasses – unsuccessful once again. I _almost_ succeeded when I tried to gouge- _ah_! Backstory! I'm trying!

I must say I much prefer the company of my class mates, if I allowed myself I might even be able to call a few of them friends. Friendship was much too complicated though; you can't protect them as you do yourself. Yet I can fantasise about joining them at the movies or for a bout of karaoke on weekends. I'll let myself think about it, but doing it was a no-no.

My ability has made me into a recluse and I loathe admitting I despise it for this.

* * *

When Monday comes yet again, I allow myself to wonder what strange thing could possibly happen this week. There's always _something_ , whether an incident over mixing chemicals in Junpei-sensei's lab or someone forgetting to pack in their shorts for gym class. There was a time when Garcia-san tried to kiss Kagami-kun and the whole class all but erupted at the fury on Kuroko-kun's usually apathetic face.

Ahh, _yes_ , good memories.

There's a bounce in my step as I roam the halls, eyes befalling groups of friends quiet or not-so-quiet, in the case of Kise-kun and his dark skinned friend. Either way, life is restored after a lonely weekend and it's simply good to be back to the land of the living. Is it horrid to say I enjoy Mondays? That it is my favourite day of the week? That I look forward to going to school at the end of a weekend? I know a few people who'd ring my neck for even thinking it.

"Good morning, Kiyoshi-sensei," I beam as I pass the teacher who is in the process of unlocking his classroom door.

The Japanese History teacher returns my smile with a beam of his own and I can't help but feel that we're the only two people happy to see the world today. "Good morning, Furihata-kun, did you have a good weekend?"

I shrug, fingers curling around the straps of my backpack on my shoulders, "It was okay, I managed to finish the essay you assigned us on the Nara Period."

Kiyoshi's eyes crinkle at the corner and he shakes his head, "This is why you're my favourite student, you know it's only due on Friday right?"

"Yes, but I wanted to do it. The Nara Period is very interesting."

"Which emperor did you base your research on?" Is it possible for the man to grin even wider? Well he did.

 _Kiyoshi, Teppei…Danger Level:_ _ **2**_

"Ah, I did it on Empress Genshō," I mumble, cheeks tinging pink.

Kiyoshi-sensei smirks, but before he can answer a phone rings and his brows drop. He fishes the gadget from his pocket and sighs, glancing at me to give an apologetic smile, "Sorry, I have to take this. I'll talk to you later, Furihata-kun,"

I try my best at a reassuring smile; I have to get to my first class soon as well. "That's okay; I'll see you in fifth period, sensei,"

First period is in fact Chemistry and I feel joy at seeing the maroon walls returned to their natural state opposed to the green of the week before. Don't get me wrong, there's nothing wrong with green, I just somewhat prefer colours of the reddish variety. Inside, I'm greeted by a grumbling Kagami-kun and an emotionless Kuroko-kun – I believe maybe he may enjoy Mondays too, if only for Kagami's lack of pestering during class on these days. Izuki-kun and Mitobe-kun wave lazily, while Shingi-kun moans and furrows further into his arms. Across the room Tsuchida-kun, Fukuda-kun and Kawahara-kun only pause in their whisperings to nod at me. I grin at each and every single one of them with every ounce of enthusiasm in my body.

I'm honestly happy to see Izuki is not, in fact, red as a lobster; I wasn't too keen on some of his puns.

I settle into my seat in the front, placing my sack down at my feet before fishing out my notepad and a pen. Exams are only two months away and if I want to obtain a scholarship for next year then every moment in class is priority. My goal is Tokyō University and they're not going to take me on sub-par marks and any lack of class participation. And a scholarship demands work, _hard_ work and hours spent in study. I'm not sure how Midorima from class 3 manages being the top student, juggles basketball and still entertains his incessant internship with Momoi-san in the infirmary while having time to spend with that energetic Takao-kun. I'm having enough trouble with studies and _benching_ in basketball.

The bell sounds and the class falls silent, everyone waiting in anticipation for Junpei-sensei's arrival. The seconds tick by and slowly whispers start up, Shinji even manages to lift his face from the desk in order to eye the door warily. Junpei-sensei is _never_ late and I'm _not_ exaggerating. He is as strict as Aida-sensei on matters of punctuality and behaviour, I can't express how many times Kagami-kun has been forced to scrub the floors after class simply because he was a minute late.

The noise level rises and as a collective group we turn to face Kuroko-kun, as placid and unaffected as always. He takes our gazes as nothing out of the ordinary and cocks his head to the side. "I'm sure he was in a meeting of some sort," the baby-blue eyed boy says and as one we let out our breaths and relax.

Somehow the small boy had become the 'voice' in class, if Kuroko-kun said so then it _must_ be so. Or at least things should be generally all right.

The whispers die down into soft mumblings as everyone finishes fishing their stationary from their respective bags, some reaching across their friends to bargain a pencil with lunch money as compensation.

Finally we hear the familiar sigh as Junpei-sensei enters class, a hand reaching up to press his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. "Morning, brats," he greets hollowly.

I grin; he is so very different from Kiyoshi-sensei. "Good morning, sensei," the class choruses.

"Ah, yeah, first order of business for today. There's a new student among you, I expect everyone to behave themselves and be kind, etcetera," His head turns and everyone follows his gaze to the brilliant crimson-haired boy at the door. There's a drone of curious questions from the class, "Introduce yourself, kid,"

The boy struts forward, I kid you not, literally struts. For a moment I'm stumped, is the male a model or something? But he didn't have that sultry shine in his eye or the familiar swing to his hips – so I watched a lot of TV, sue me. It was more like…very sophisticated, with his chin raised and his shoulders back, the firm set to his lips that spoke of obedience, of _being_ _obeyed_.

Something inside me blares out a warning, but I'm still too curious to heed it just yet.

The boy stops beside Junpei-sensei and faces the class. He's not necessarily short, but not tall either, probably only an inch higher than me. "I'm Akashi Seijūrō, it's a pleasure to meet you all. Please, may we get along well," His voice resonates through my head and my eyes nearly pop from their sockets when crimson orbs meet my terrified gaze.

 _Akashi, Seijūrō…Danger Level:_ _ **10**_


	3. Mama-Moi

**WARNING: anxiety, bad humour, Furihata over-thinking things**

Later I'll wander how I got so far across the room so very quickly and question my sanity in crawling behind Kuroko-kun for protection…but for now my mind is consumed with terror. And the only thing that seems important is keeping as much distance between Akashi Seijūrō and I as is humanly possible.

It's probably cowardly of me to be using Kuroko-kun as a human shield, but considering I'm a Level 2 and he's a Level 3, I consider the possibility of him facing off Akashi-san more realistic. Except that no one seems to have noticed the danger practically emanating from the guy. Of course, they're calm. I surely look like an idiot hiding from the new student as if the plague had suddenly visited class.

But I'm so petrified that I really don't care.

I'm going to die.

This is it.

The end.

I never thought this was how it would happen.

Shit, what _is it_? A bomb? A rifle? A nuclear missile launch pad inside his calculator?

There's no possible way this guy is clean. I can't even conceive the idea of him being _real_.

His name probably isn't even Akashi Seijūrō.

It might even be likely he's Hitler and Einstein's test tube baby.

A _10_!

The thought of it alone is enough to blow my mind. As it is…I think I'm about to faint.

No…I _am_ about to. I'm _definitely_ about to faint.

"Furihata-kun? Furihata-kun? Are you all right?"

I blink, the world seeming to sink into focus on the pale blue eyes right in front of me. "Ku-Kuroko…" I whisper feeling tears prick at the corners of my eyes.

 _Kuroko, Tetsuya…Danger Level:_ _3_

I've never been so happy to see that pale face and I'll be damned if I ever take him for granted. "It-it was all…a dream?"

The intensity of my imagination scares me sometimes.

"What are you talking about?" Kuroko leans back slightly and Kagami-kun's ecstatic face pushes into my vision.

"Whoa! That was some awesome ninja skill, Furihata! I've never seen _anyone_ move that fast before." Kagami's eyes are blown wide and the grin on his face expresses his words precisely.

 _Kagami, Taiga…Danger Level:_ _2_

"Fast?" I breathe out in a whisper, eyes instinctively seeking Kuroko-kun, the more sombre one of the duo.

"You practically tread air to get to the back of the class," Kuroko explains, "Did something scare you?"

My mouth drops open and I feel the panic seeping in again, taking over basic bodily abilities and rendering me with the mind-set of a traumatised two year old. Tears continue to burn the back of my throat and eyes. I don't even want to think about it. But how can I not? It was real wasn't it? _He_ was real?

"…Furihata-kun?"

The familiar trembles that comes with an anxiety attack creep over my body and suddenly the air feels sparse – if not non-existent.

The tears rise unbidden and drench over my cheeks.

"Furihata-kun!"

No.

No!

No no no _no no no NO_!

My hands raise and press against my head.

 _This can't be happening!_

A sob works its way past my congested throat, ripping out between my lips.

I'm just so… _scared_.

I jerk away when a hand comes down on my shoulder, letting out a frightened shriek and shoving backwards into an abandoned desk. The classroom is one vast blur really. And whether Akashi-san is right in front of me or a million miles away, I could never tell through my tears. I _do_ know it's not enough space though.

Considering the circumstances you could hardly blame me for the shrill cry I let out when hands descend on my shoulders and force me to be still in my stumbling madness. Hard eyes meet mine. Cool grey eyes. Grey eyes behind _glasses_ …

 _Junpei, Hyūga…Danger Level:_ _3_

I'm ashamed of the whimper that leaves my throat and never let it be said that Furihata Koji hasn't attacked his Chemistry teacher with snot and tears. Granted, Junpei-sensei takes it rather well and simply pats my head while I grovel against his shoulder. For some reason I feel safer there.

* * *

"What would you possibly do without Hyūga-kun, sweetie?" Momoi-san asks while collecting dirty sheets from one of the infirmary beds.

My head feels incredibly heavy and to be completely honest I could use a long rest back in the dorm. Yet the day continues and it's only been half an hour since my mini-break down in the Chemistry class. I'm glad to say I have yet to lay my eyes on _him_ again.

I shrug slightly, swinging my legs back and forth. The stool moves with the momentum, oh how I love swivel chairs. My toes don't reach the ground though – well, obviously, because I set the seat higher – and it manages to wrangle a bit of normalcy into the strange heaviness weighting my whole body down. "Do you need help with those?" I opt for instead of answering her question.

"These?" she shoves the sheets into the air and a half-smirk takes over her mouth, "Oh, no, I'll just leave them in a little pile over here for when Midorima-kun comes later." To prove her point she deposits the sheets ungraciously on top an overflowing laundry basket. "He always makes such fuss about how much detergent I use, so I find it best to leave the job to him."

 _Momoi, Satsuki…Danger Level:_ _1_

I feel the urge to smile, but even my lips are too heavy to lift at the corners. Instead I make a non-committal noise and swing my legs around a little more. The swaying motion is doing wanders to keep my head from falling against Momoi-san's desk, for this I'm grateful, I still have four classes to attend once Momoi-san clears me for the day.

"You'd think a person would have to go through having twelve babies to look as tired as you do," Momoi-san states before crossing the room to take the other stool by my side. "Lighten up, kid, we all fall apart sometimes."

A frown sneaks across my brows, "Most people don't scream and cry on their teachers,"

The doctor-nurse snorts and nudges my shoulder gently, "If I had the guts I'd cry all over Hyūga-kun too, if he'd be willing to take care of me the way he did you."

"He's a good teacher," I inform her, some of the weight shifting so I can heave a sigh.

"He is, but he's also out of the dating pool," She tosses her head to the side and pouts, giving me a sorrowful gaze; "I'm destined to be alone!"

Shaking my head slightly I feel the room spin, too much swaying in a short time. I stop the chair's movement by stretching my toes toward the ground. "You're clever and attractive, Momoi-san, I'm sure you'll find someone."

"Ah…" she nuzzles her head against my shoulder. "If only student-teacher relationships weren't forbidden, I'd snatch you up in an instant."

This manages to make my lips twitch and by Momoi-san's beaming grin, I know she feels accomplished – and I really couldn't blame her. "Our love will have to wait another year," I dramatize, placing a hand over my chest.

"Yes!" she exclaims throwing her arms around me and squeezing. "That's the spirit!" I snigger slightly and Momoi slowly loosens her hold so that she can pat my hair from my face. A tender smile takes the place of her grin. "You'll be okay, Furihata-kun. As scary as High School and all it's attachments can be, there's nothing here that should make you cry. If anyone so much as looks at you wrong you tell Mama-Moi. Got it?"

I snigger some more and return her shoulder bump from earlier, the weight having evaporated from my body. "Thanks,"

"Anything for my adorable little puppy~"

Nose wrinkling, I shake my head, "That makes no sense whatsoever."

"It does," she protests, "You're a curious little animal,"

"I'm hardly _little_ …"

"Short enough, puppy," She sticks out her tongue.

I huff but it comes out more like a strangled chuckle, "Aren't cats the curious ones?"

The nurse rolls her eyes and shoves my shoulder, "Whatever, it doesn't matter. You have a class to get to don't you?"

I push to my feet and sling my bag over my shoulder. At the door I pause and flash the woman a grin, "See you later, Mama-Moi,"

"That stays between us, you rug rat!"

I chuckle as I escape down the hallway, her pout engraved on the back of my eye lids.


	4. Of Luck and its Faults

Surprisingly gym class goes off without a hitch. Everyone remembered their shorts and no-one complained loud enough about the torture so that Aida-sensei could hear. Over all, it went pretty smoothly, despite the fact that I got tired much faster than usual and pleaded cleaning duty to get out of ten laps around the outdoor court. Although I did get a lecture from Aida-sensei about slacking off on training and something along the lines of 'don't put yourself on the bench. I know you can make it'.

I listened well and gave her my full attention, all the while secretly rejoicing that gym was not a class I had to share with _him_. I couldn't even begin to imagine the insanity of being set as his opponent in one of the mock basketball games Aida-sensei was so fond of having. He'd probably take attack to a whole new level.

No, no. _Don't think about that, idiot!_

I lick my lips nervously as I change back into my uniform. Around me the air permits with deodorant and sweat, the lasting effects of gruelling suffering at the hands of a psychopath. There are more than a few bodies lingering in the changing room, most involved in mild chatter as they go about their business. Others attempt to regain composure and their breath by quietly sitting on the middle benches, heads hanging down towards their knees.

"You had candy yesterday and you didn't share, Muro-chin." the deep ringing tone of annoyance comes from behind me.

"Atsushi, your ability to sniff out sweets has yet to amaze me," the polar-opposite dry, yet doting, tone that replies comes from beside me.

Not that I have to look in order to pin-point the two students having this discussion. Most days I'll hear something along these lines, usually involving candy and occasionally there will be a threat of 'crushing'.

"Not 'sniff', Muro-chin, I read your blog. You made strawberry shortcake. I didn't get any," In fact, this incredibly petulant and irate tone belongs to no one other than the tallest guy in school: Murasakibara Atsushi. Granted he looks terrifying, his attitude leaves much to be desired, but… "That's no fair,"

I turn my head and spot Tatsuya rolling his eyes at the big baby before he reaches up a hand to pat that ridiculously purple hair.

 _Himuro, Tatsuya…Danger Level:_ _ **2**_

"You read my blog, that's nice of you, Atsushi." The shorter male gives a small smile and slings his bag over his shoulder, "I brought you some, but you're only getting it at lunch," A whine is all the answer Tatsuya receives and a smirk mars his face. "C'mon, big baby, we need to get to English before Garcia-sensei finds an excuse to kiss someone again,"

Reluctantly the titan of a man collects his bag, head cocking to the side as they pass me. He pokes at Tetsuya's shoulder. "Muro-chin,"

The shorter turns with a small frown which instantly evaporates when he follows Murasakibara's tugging. "Oh, Furihata-kun, are you feeling better?"

I blink once and give a firm nod, "Much, thank you, Himuro-kun,"

Murasakibara half-turns toward me, eyes as strange as his hair flicker over me before he produces a wrapped lollipop from nowhere and shoves it toward me. "Here, it'll help, Furi-chin,"

 _Murasakibara, Atsushi…Danger Level:_ _ **4**_

A grin tugs at my lips and I accept the candy, noticing from the corner of my eyes how Himuro-kun beams like a proud parent at his friend's behaviour. "Thank you, Murasakibara-kun,"

The titan gives a short nod before turning and striding lazily from the changing room, Himuro-kun right behind him, praising the other's good manners.

* * *

I freeze in the doorway to the Japanese History class, my mind caught somewhere between shutting down and chaos. Sitting in _my_ usual seat, tranquil and looking as at peace as any teenage boy could be is Akashi-san.

For a moment I consider turning around and finding somewhere to hide through this – my favourite – lesson. I'd gotten lucky when he wasn't in my gym class, apparently luck runs out after an hour.

Instead of abandoning post, as I would much rather have preferred to do, I remain still and silent in the doorway. Trembling as I am, it's a miracle that I can focus so terribly on staring at the new menace in my life. Even though every inch of my body is insisting on a quick getaway, I can't move with Akashi-san so close. Almost as if some protective instinct has made my body believe that by staying motionless _he_ won't notice me. It's really quite silly.

It's hard _not_ to notice someone when they're blocking a doorway.

And there are students trying to get inside.

I could slap myself if I wasn't frozen in place.

"Ah, Furihata-kun… I can't get into the class."

The words that come out my mouth are garbled and hoarse enough that even _I_ can't understand them. It shocks me how Kagami-kun can though.

He makes a snort-like sound and presses a hand to my shoulder, gently forcing me to take a few steps into the class and away from the door. "If you're still not feeling well you should ask Momoi to book you off. I'm sure that's allowed,"

I shake my head slightly, eyes still glued to the red-head across the room instead of the one at my side. I mumble some more and Kagami-kun drops an arm around my shoulder.

"Fine, but let's get you to your seat first. You can't stand here the whole day."

I blink and finally turn my head to look at Kagami-kun in surprise, as if I only noticed his presence in that moment. What had I even said to him? A frown tugs at my lips and I don't bother extracting myself from the man's hold – I don't trust my body not to crumple or flee at any second. I've never had the urge to practice the fight side of fight or flight, yet I couldn't put anything above my stricken state.

He ushers me a little further before lifting his head to look around the class, "You sit right…oh, the new kid's in your seat." I hear more than see the frown on his face and turn my eyes down to feign interest in my shoes.

"That's all right," I whisper, twisting my fingers in the edge of my shirt, "I'll sit somewhere else," _I'll go sit outside in the garden preferably._

"I'll just ask him to move," Kagami-kun states and leaves my side.

My head pops up and my lips move around forming a protest. "K-Kagami-kun, it's fine, really,"

 _Kagami, Taiga… Danger Level:_ _ **2**_

He flashes me a megawatt grin but keeps walking, my hand reaches out uselessly and although I take a stumbling step forward it's barely enough to move me any closer. The world spins as I watch the distance close, my mouth feels dry and I'm shaking so badly that my teeth are chattering.

I see Akashi-san raise his head and even from this distance between us, I can sense the annoyance at Kagami's sudden appearance at his side. I can't hear what either of them are saying, but I know the tensing of Kagami's shoulders when Akashi-san talks is a terrible sign.

The taller leans over, bracing his hand against the desk, forcing Akashi-san to lean back in his chair.

My heart skips a beat as blood-red eyes roam the room, narrowing as they pass over me.

 _Akashi, Seijūrō…Danger Level:_ _ **10**_

"Kagami-kun!" I cry out as the blades of scissors flashes under the florescence lights.

Straight towards Kagami-kun's face…

 **Da dah duuuuuuhhhn~ What happened? Did Kagami-kun die? He totally just died, I'm sorry, time to host a funeral... No, I kid, he's still alive... _or is he_?**

 **Anyway, please review :)**


	5. A Bruise

The most prominent feeling and thought in my mind is that Kagami-kun is dead, followed quickly by a confirmation stating that Kuroko-kun will murder everyone if Akashi-san didn't get to us first. Either is likely and neither pleasant.

All I can see in my mind's eye is Kagami sprawled across the floor with a scissors sticking from his eye. I feel acid race up my throat and press my hands even harder across my eyes.

"What the living _fuck_?"

My head snaps up, hands falling away, and I'm glad to say that I don't faint in relief when I see the tall red-head still on his feet and unharmed, simply overflowing with fury. Although a whimper of relief _does_ leave my lips and my legs go weak at the knees. Thankfully, I'm close enough to a desk to support myself before I fall over.

He's _alive_!

I'd cry in gratitude if I had the energy to do so.

"Why the hell would you do that?" Kagami continues to snarl, I watch carefully as he lifts a hand to press over his cheek.

By now, between Kagami's yelling and my earlier scream, the class has grown silent and all eyes focus on the two boys in the middle of the room. Some eyes more eager for a fight than others, while most are simply curious to the sudden explosion. Kagami-kun isn't necessarily know for getting into fights, but he _is_ hot-headed, you hardly ever get to see him this peeved though, _especially_ when there's no one around threatening Kuroko-kun.

Whatever Akashi-san says is still too low for me to hear, the people closest to the two teens do look slightly shocked though. The rest of the class mirrors their expression when Kagami-kun's face suddenly goes blank, looking as if he hadn't just been about to smash the shorter boy's face into the desk.

Shoulders straightening, Kagami-kun turns on his heel and walks past curious gazes, eyes narrowed slightly as he nears me. When he stops, his hands flutter slightly in front of him. "He's not going to move, Furihata-kun,"

My eyes are glued to the scrape along this cheek; I could hardly care about the seat.

"Sorry," he sounds it too, yet I shake my head quickly, dismissing the words.

"It's fine. You shouldn't have had to do that anyway," I mumble, eyes still glued to the scratch. It could have been worse, it could have been so much worse. Because of _me_.

"Sorry," he repeats and his head drops slightly, without thinking I reach a hand between us to force his chin back up.

"…are you okay?" I can't stop staring at the small cut.

"Perfectly okay," he says, "You don't need to worry about me, I can look after myself."

My eyes slip over his shoulder and I feel my blood chill when I see red eyes staring at us across the room. _You can't, not against Akashi-san_.

* * *

Somehow, I survive Kiyoshi-sensei's class, but just barely. What was previously my favourite lesson turned out less than enjoyable. More times than I can count I faded from my surroundings, internally trying to sort through the chaos of my thoughts. Kiyoshi-sensei seemed to notice my lack of focus as well, he had to call my name quite a few times during class and each time he'd look concerned if not mildly disappointed at my lack of concentration. Whereas just this morning I was happy to have finished a project for later in the week, well in advance, I couldn't – for the life of me – attempt to tell you what it was on at this point in time.

I'd gone from model student to space-brain in seconds.

While usually I was eager to raise my hand or offer an answer to questions I didn't even know. Today I simply stared at the pencil on the edge of my desk, caught in an endless loop of 'he's right behind me, I can feel his gaze burning me' and 'why is this happening to me'…

I chew on my lip consistently, probably having worn through the skin already considering how sensitive the limb has become over the course of the lesson. I'm mildly surprised I haven't tasted any blood yet. My fingers also have found that working at the seam of my shirt is an effective means of distraction – not that it _was_ working, it was ruining the shirt more than anything else.

After what feels like decades I register the bell ringing overhead and how my fellow students rush to pack their bags and leave the class.

Slowly, I accumulate my belongings, dawdling as long as I can while keeping my head lowered. And just hoping, hoping beyond all doubt that Akashi-san has left along with the rest of the students.

"Furihata-kun, can you stay for a moment? I'd like to speak to you,"

I glance up at Kiyoshi-sensei, prepared to accept if only in hopes to avoiding bumping into Akashi-san in the passageways.

But as I mentioned before, luck is working against me today.

Alongside my favourite teacher stands a red headed boy, shoulders straight despite the bag dangling off his shoulder and eyes focused, piercing even though there's quite some distance between us right now.

 _Akashi, Seijūrō…Danger Level:_ _10_

I gulp and try to formulate words. It's rather difficult. "O-okay," I choke out, mouth dryer than is probably healthy and knees suddenly weak once more. I flop back into my seat and rest my forehead against the desk, unwilling to gaze at those crimson-gold eyes any longer than was completely necessary.

I just want to go to my dorm room and hide under my blankets. Was this too much to ask for?

Despite my musings, I'm more focused on the quiet conversation Kiyoshi-sensei and Akashi-san are engaged in than I had been in the lesson mere minutes ago. My ears perk as they speak, eager to pick up stray words or _anything_ really. It just feels too surreal, how calm and happy Kiyoshi-sensei sounds while speaking to the boy before him. I can't _look_ at Akashi-san without wanting to crawl into a hole and here is sensei, casually welcoming the student all smiles and flowers as usual.

I don't get it…

Okay, I do. I mean…no one else can see his Danger Level; but _surely_ they can sense the menace and power emanating from the guy. _That's_ a normal human function isn't it?

Maybe they're all blinded by his polite speech and seemingly good looks. I'm not an idiot, I _did_ notice those, if only involuntarily. It's just that he scares me more than I can possibly wrap my head around. How I'm supposed to overcome that, I don't know and, honestly, I don't care either. Anything is better than feeling like _this_ the whole time.

Dread spirals through my belly. I'll have to see him in every Chemistry lesson, in every Japanese History lesson and I can't even fathom sharing any other of my lessons with him. I might not survive the week.

"Thank you, sensei,"

"It's my pleasure, Akashi-kun, I'll see you again tomorrow then,"

I peek up just as the red head is exiting the class, glancing over his shoulder just momentarily and just in time to catch my gaze. I startle and slam my head back down. An audible thud sounds when bone meets wood. "Ah!" I bemoan, lifting my head to clutch at my forehead. See what my evasion methods got me? I felt as if I'd just been punched…in the face…with a desk…which I _was_.

There's a worried sigh and suddenly Kiyoshi-sensei is at my side, carefully removing my hand to see the damage. "You've been out of it the whole lesson," He states, a small frown on his usually bright face, "And now you go and do this," he tsks softly while I whimper at the contact he applies to my forehead, "That's going to be a bruise."

"M'sorry, sensei," I grumble, looking up at him through blurry eyes, "My mind was just…"

He shakes his head, "Don't apologise to me." He pauses for a moment before crouching down so we're at the same eye level. "You know you can speak to me, Furihata-kun, I know the day started out rough for you and, honestly, I have no clue what happened in Junpei's class. But if you need to talk about it, I'm here." He pats my hand reassuringly, "I hate seeing you so out of it, it better just be a quick stop in the road."

I swallow a lump in my throat and for a moment consider telling him everything. I shake my head, "Thank you,"

He offers a small smile and stands up. "All right then, you should get going, perhaps stop by Momoi-san to get ice for your head,"

Collecting my bag, I stand to my feet. "It'll be okay," I offer, the pain has already started to subside to a dull throb anyway, but it probably _will_ be a bruise. Just what I need, to feel like a wreck _and_ look like one too.


	6. The Call of A Calm Voice

When the school day comes to a close, I'm at my wits end. My teeth have finally broken through the skin of my lip, the hem of my shirt has begun to fray and a dark spot has arisen on my forehead. I look as if I'd gotten in a fight with a Level 4…and they'd won too.

As I'd expected, I have four classes of the six with Akashi-san. Although no further confrontations such as that in the Japanese History class occurred again, I remain on edge. The mere fact that he is _there_ is enough to make me slightly woozy never mind crazy with worry. I keep telling myself that I should just ignore him, but I _can't_. It seems near impossible.

I've just left my last class of the day, slightly relieved to be free of staying in the same area as all my grievances and glad to be able to retreat to the safety of my room, when my phone vibrates in my pocket. Stepping to the side and ducking my head, I fish out the gadget and scan the screen. My breath stalls in my throat and momentarily I forget to walk and the people walking behind me grumble in annoyance before I can stutter an apology.

Mind swimming in dizzying circles, I hurry down the passage way and make a b-line for the enclosed garden area, where seats have been set for free time.

Raising the phone I press the accept button and press the thing against my ear, "H-hello, Kagetora-san,"

"Furihata-kun," a gruff voice answers and through the line I can hear papers rustling followed by the slamming of a door. "How are you doing?"

"Sir?" I question nervously, Kagetora-san doesn't call without reason.

There's a pause in which the papers grow silent and finally the man lets out a sigh, "You had an…incident today,"

I nod my head before realising he can't see me and quickly reply with a 'yes, sir'. "I'm better now,"

"You're sure?"

I nibble on my lip and wince as it stings; tenderly I press a finger to it and suck in a deep breath when I feel the ragged skin. "Yes, I…I, ah, there's a new boy, Akashi-san, in my class. H-his… _level_ is just rather high. It scared me," I glance around to make sure no one has joined me in the area. " _He_ scares me,"

"…Akashi, you say?"

I freeze, feeling ice trickle down my spine. I swallow and my hand drops from my raw lip, "Akashi Seijūrō," I squeeze my eyes shut, a familiar panic, much like this morning, squeezes my heart. "He's not…he's not one o-of…"

"Calm down, kid," Kagetora interjects, voice suddenly light and reassuring, "You're safe. That's why I'm here,"

I nod my head jerkily, free fingers finding the hem of my shirt, "Sorry, Kagetora-san," I murmur.

"Yeah. Sorry for asking this, Furihata-kun, what level is he at?"

For a long time I remain quiet, flashing back to the two-tone eyes, those piercing glances. _Scissors_. I shudder.

"Furihata-kun?"

I lick my top lip, attempting to avoid the bottom for fear of making it worse with my worrying. Breathing in, my eyes finally open again, I whisper, "Ten,"

The pause on the other side of the line is to be expected, but it still makes me nervous. I shove my hand into my pocket, clenching fingers into a fist. I could really, _really_ do with crawling into bed right now.

"Don't worry too much, I'm looking into it. You're safe." Even though his tone is positive and reassuring, I've known the man long enough now to sense when he's gearing for conflict.

My eyes burn, "Thank you,"

"Yeah," he clears his throat, "Get some rest, do your work. I'll call again as soon as I have anything new to tell you."

"Okay, good-bye," I offer softly.

"Ah! And call me if anything happens by you. You remember the emergency code right?"

"Yes, I do," he lets out a grunt and before we can speak further the lines goes dead. I sigh and press the heel of my hand between my eyes, willing the brimming tears to disappear.

Thankfully, there are few hours in which I can sit and wallow in peace, maybe shove my head in a vat of extra-terrestrial space snot if I have a minute to spare from my torturous thoughts. I don't know if my roommate will be all too happy with _that_ turn of events, but Ryō-kun wouldn't dare say a word anyway.

"Koji-kun!" I jump slightly and spin around, lowering my hand and sliding my phone into my pocket.

"Oh," I sigh and my shoulders slump slightly while my lips turn up at the corners, "Hello, Ryō-kun,"

The shorter boy smiles brightly, "Are you coming back to the room?"

I nod, "I was just making a call."

"Oh! I'm sorry!"

Grinning, I take in the rucksack along with his school bag clutched in his arms, "Do you have those extra art lessons today?"

The brunette's face flushes red and he taps the toe of his shoe against the ground. "Yeah, sorry I won't be there to join you for lunch,"

I shake my head, lips stretching further. There's just something so unassuming about my roommate, "It's all right, do you want me to drop something off by the class?"

"No, no! You don't have to do that,"

"I'll leave you something for when you get back then."

Ryō-kun beams at me, "Thank you,"

 _Sakurai, Ryō…Danger Level:_ _ **1**_

"Greet Harasawa-sensei for me,"

With a nod the other boy seems to bounce away, bag flapping against his back in his haste. For a while I stand there in silence, contemplating at the complete opposites I'd come into contact with in one day.

On one hand there was the terrifying Akashi Seijūrō at a mind blowing Level 10, who threatened to stab Kagami-kun with scissors. Then, on the other hand, there was the pleasant Sakurai Ryō at a mild and near non-existent Level 1 who apologises so much that at one time he apologised for existing. I can't decide if it's dizzying or simply a pain that I'm surrounded by such extremes. Not that I don't appreciate Ryō-kun's company – quite the contrary actually.

My roommate is the only person who uses my name – well, forged name actually, but it's the most I could ask for under the circumstances – and for this I'm beyond grateful. It makes me feel like I'm _here_ , not just some random kid tumbling about in the world with no tether. It's the most normal thing I've had in my life after three years.

Re-adjusting my bag over my shoulder I start back to the dorm rooms, intent on trying to shock myself back into reality. I have a test to study for and a mountain of homework from Garcia-sensei. Never mind the unit I have to go over which I missed while spaced out in Kiyoshi-sensei's lesson. I can't let this confusion with Akashi-san spoil my chances at Tokyō University. Not today, not tomorrow and not for the rest of this year.

It's my last chance at freedom.


	7. Early Morning Tea

As I first suspected, a comfy bed does wonders in easing the tension and worry clouding my mind. After a small lunch and a delightful 30 minute nap, I wake feeling refreshed and alive. Homework and studying soon follows, so smoothly and well that I hardly notice when Ryō-kun returns or when he bids me good-night a few hours later.

It's finally at 11 pm when I rub my eyes and notice the time blinking on the screen of my cell. Without any effort required, I pack up my books and curl back under the covers. I leave acts of sanitation and consumption for the morning, when I will be more likely to enjoy either activity to the fullest.

My head sinks into the pillow and the blankets cocoon my body in much the same method – surrounding me in warmth and comfort to the likes of a mother's embrace.

It can only be but seconds later that I wake with a gasp and jerk upright, arms spread and searching frantically as sweat collects along my brow. The frantic pounding of my heart seems a cruel contrast to the tranquil silence of the night. It bewilders me that across the room Ryō-kun lies fast asleep when I'm gasping so and my heart is ramming its way past my ribs.

The barest florescent light filtering through the cracks in the curtains isn't enough for comfort. Scrambling to the side, I reach out, knocking stationary from the desk alongside my bed in search for my phone. With the device finally within my grasp I fumble to flick on the flashlight.

My whole body trembles as I direct the whitish glow frantically from corner to corner in search of something…something _terrifying_. My past or present, I'm not sure which.

 _Him._

 _Them._

I don't know. I hope to see neither.

Luck must be on my side once again, because as I had hoped so I saw. No soul searching red-gold eyes and no threat beyond the cold nipping at my bare arms met my wandering gaze. Despite this reassurance though, my heart continues to gallop frantically, convinced that the images I saw whilst sleeping were real and not simply the figment of a tormented mind.

I have a sudden urge to crawl into bed alongside Ryō-kun and seek comfort from another human.

Yet I don't move to do so. Although I've shared two of my three years at Seirin Shōnen no Gakuen rooming with Ryō-kun, I cannot even begin to think about such a situation. Mostly it would be awkward and I never know just how the boy would react – it's not as if I'm advancing on him, but he's a sensitive person, just like me. And taking advantage of his kindness seems wrong.

I throw my blanket to the side, shivering as cool air sneaks past the seams of my shorts and the light fabric of my sleep shirt.

There is only one thing I can manage for comfort.

Silently as I can, I tiptoe to the door, grabbing a discarded jacket on the way to wrap around my shoulders. I slip out the room, the only light provided by the screen of my cell phone – the time reading 03:27.

The hallways of the dormitory are cool and sterile, the cement floor like ice under my uncovered feet. At the end of the passage sits a lone lightbulb, dead with the scheduled time out, indicating to me that the stairs are close by. Nervously I scurry down the steps, fingers of one frost bitten hand clutching at the even icier railing.

At the bottom I turn right and skirt around a cupboard filled to the brim with cleaning supplies only to slip through the crack in the door leading to the dorm kitchen. It's brighter in here as the window looking out toward the Academy grounds has no curtain and the outside lamps are burning away electricity.

My body trembles continuously, whether from the cold, the nightmares or simply being out my room after the designated lights-out I'll never know. I ignore it in favour of setting to work to boil some water.

My fingers are stiff and clumsy as I prepare myself a mug of tea, spilling scalding water over the counter and almost dropping the sugar pot on the floor. As best I can, I clean up the mess I've made, attempting to be as quiet as possible. I had no wish to wake anyone and be scolded at present.

Finally, I've completed all chores involved with cleaning up my mess and once again I try to tiptoe back down the passageways, this time bypassing the stairs instead of heading back to the second floor. With the light of my phone, I direct myself further until I reach the door to the recreation room.

The door, as usual, squeals a little when I open it and without the background buzz of boys talking and a game of basketball on the telly as white noise, the squeal turns into a shriek and has me cringing. Inside, I close the door quickly, glad when it comes less of a shock in the silence than when I had opened it.

I head to the far corner, where an ancient couch lies in wait for me, overflowing with pillows and forgotten blankets. I insert myself between the chaos of bedding, making sure to wrap up my toes before leaning back and lifting the tea to my lips.

There are stray chips and lost coins surrounding me, but in the moment I really couldn't be bothered.

I close my eyes, gently blowing the top of the hot liquid in vain hope that it would become drinkable sooner rather than later. With my first sip, my heart seems to melt within my chest, easing away the fear and anxiety clawing at my lungs.

For a long while I content myself with small sips, gradually making a dent in the mug's contents. I should head back to the room soon, before the sleep I can feel dragging at my eyelids wins me over.

I close my eyes.

When I blink them open again it's with a weary groan at the crick in my neck and the strange positioning of my legs. What baffles me most is the brilliant light shining in my eyes. Did someone wake with my commotion and come to see who it was?

"'s just me," I mumble, lifting a hand to wipe at my eyes. _I'm so tired_. _I should go to my bed now…_

"Furihata Koji, I believe?"

I could list the expletives that come out of my mouth when my eyes pop open to see red-gold eyes staring down at me, but that might be a little crass.

 _Akashi Seijūrō…Danger Level: 10_

Instead, I'll tell you that it's daylight…and I'm draped across the couch like a princess while Akashi Seijūrō stands there with a mug in hand, staring down at me – face so stoic that I'm positive he's about to murder me.


	8. Potato Chip Crumbs

**Hello all~ Just another day in which I don't own Kuroko no Basuke... ;A;**

Needless to say I about crawl over the back of the couch in my hurry to get space between the red-haired boy and myself, except that the wall is in my way. Why I didn't think of that _before_ I lunged face first into plaster, I couldn't tell you. The mountain of bedding does make a suitable landing pad, when I find myself slumped back in shock at the contrast of face versus wall.

"Ah!" the sound leaves my lips unbidden as I now lie staring at the ceiling in dazed wonder.

Red eyes appear in my line of vision and I try blinking them away but they remain present. "I startled you, my apologies."

A mumbled form of protest tumbles from my mouth and I'm struggling to set myself straight as Akashi-san steps back to give me space. "Um, well, no, I…ah…" I blink rapidly, scrubbing a hand over my smarting forehead where only the day before I'd required a bruise which I'd just treated to _another_ whooping bump. Must have lost my ability to form sentences too while I was at it.

The Level ten cocks his head to the side, a curious tilt that reminds me of a bird of prey circling a dying mouse. _I'm the mouse_ , duh, I nearly slap my forehead in annoyance. _Well of course, you idiot!_

I gulp, wishing he would stand on the other end of the room instead of so very close. It's doing strange things to my sanity.

He takes a delicate sip of tea – coffee? The steam rises up around his face for a moment before he lowers the cup. I swear he'd make a fantastic dragon. "You seem to be afraid of me, Furihata Koji, what have I done to you to deserve such a reaction?"

I shake my head vehemently, "N-no, you didn't – it was…I can't…" the rest comes out in a low pitched whine that truly has me questioning my level of intelligence.

Akashi-san must find my lack of words amusing, the harsh line of his mouth softens and he sips from his mug once more, eyes roaming the mess I'd slept on for a good few hours. No wander my body felt the way it did. "You're a man of few words. I can respect that." He pauses for a moment, eyes narrowing on me until I cringe, "You seem to have the remains of what may or may not be a chip in your hair. I honestly cannot tell,"

Hesitantly I run both hands through my hair, peeking up at the taller boy nervously as I do. It could be a trick, but what could he possibly gain from informing me of potential potato chip crumbs in my hair? It's hardly _internet sensation_ material; it couldn't even be laughter material for the clinically depressed. I'm a mighty sore sight in the mornings, I know.

What I'm _not_ expecting of all possible reactions, for me having combed my bed hair, is the further narrowing of his brilliant eyes into dangerous slits. I won't even pretend to know what's going on in that Level 10 mind of his, but I'm smart enough to deduce that the narrowed eyes are indeed a bad sign, if not perilous.

Once more I gulp. Slowly, I lower my arms and curl my fingers nervously together against my lap.

What do I do?

What do I say?

Should I even be looking at him? I won't contract some virus or be miraculously poisoned since we're so close, will I?

I lower my chin and sneak a glance at him through my lashes. Akashi-san seems to be interested in his mug more than on me, but that doesn't remove the sizzling sense of worry tingling at the ends of my nerves.

"A-A-Akashi-san," I start quietly, fearful of his reaction. Up close he doesn't look as menacing, but that could just be because of the lighting or the fact that he's wearing pale blue flannels that are really too big for him.

He lifts his head, a mere tilt of the chin and his eyes rest on me, no longer narrowed, yet still as emotionless as before. "He speaks," his brows rise quickly and settle just as fast, I nearly believed I'd imagined it. "And you know my name, I'm honoured. Although I thought you might have missed it, seeing as you started screaming so suddenly in class. It surprised me,"

I wince and furrow my brow in concentration, trying to ignore the emotions his words welled up in me. I doubt anything short of a nuclear bomb he didn't set off _himself_ would come as a surprise to Akashi. The image of his eyes wide in shock and mouth slightly agape seem preposterous even to my sleep addled brain. "I…sorry," I cough slightly and duck my head, peeking past my lashes once again, somehow it's easier than meeting his gaze directly. "Thank you…" the words trail off and I burn red.

Even through the curtain of my lashes I can make out the haughty way one fine brow arches, showing off a little more of that fine aristocracy that I thought I'd seen on him the day before in Japanese History. "For what? All I've done is scare you awake, yet you really _should_ have been waking up."

"For, for the chip crumbs," I mumble flushing redder and reaching a hand to tug on my bangs self-consciously.

"Oh," his brow lowers and his gaze drops to his mug. I don't know why it bothers me so much not knowing what it is. "In that case, you are welcome, Koji,"

I startle slightly at the use of my name and gap like a fish in wonder and confusion, lifting my head to stare. "Ah, y-yes," I could curse myself for all the stuttering I've started with since I first saw Akashi Seijūrō. I really do just want to run and bury my head under a pillow – probably scream my lungs inside out while I was at it. "What did you s-say the time was?"

Lifting his gaze to me, I feel those red orbs sucking me in, trapping me; I can barely breathe at the intensity of it. Akashi's gaze holds me for what feels like an eternity before they lower to his wrist and I gasp a breath in relief. "It's just past six thirty,"

I nod vigorously and stand, carefully skirting around Akashi and trying to maintain distance between us. "Thank you, Akashi-san," I find myself bowing before I back out the room faster than I've ever done before, nearly bumping into a dazed Kagami-kun and an equally bleary eyed Tatsuya-kun – both cradling mugs of coffee like life essence itself. "Sorry!" I struggle and move around them, hurrying up the stairs and hoping Ryō-kun was as sweet as always to fetch me a cup of tea.

I need it after that conversation. Okay, it wasn't much of a _conversation_ , but I'm pretty proud of how much I managed to say considering how my fast my heart is beating and the state of my slipping sanity.

I skid into the room the same time Ryō tries to pull open the door. We collide with two squeaks of pain but neither of us manage to fall over, thankfully.

"I'm so sorry!" my roommate cries and bows repeatedly, following his words up with countless other apologies.

Cringing, I step into the room and pull the door closed behind me, only then sighing and patting Ryō's back. "It's fine. Stop apologising, it was my fault,"

Before he can reply, I hurry to my side of the room and, briefly catching a glimpse of my atrocious bed hair and drool stained chin, proceed to round up all I could need for a thorough shower. I'm not sure which is in worse shambles, my mind or my body.


	9. Mind Blowing

**An early update, because reasons. Enjoy and review~**

The first week of school with Akashi as a classmate is terrifying and strange. On more than one occasion I find myself tugging at my hair in frustration or just wringing my hands in pure anxiety. Thankfully I manage to avoid Momoi-san's office, somehow keeping my anxiety and accidents to an all-time low. This is probably due to my intense concentration of avoiding a certain redhead, not that Akashi seeks me out – quite the contrary.

We attend class like any other students, if I'm a little jumpier than the rest or if Akashi is a bit more menacing than those surrounding him, no one bats an eye. He doesn't approach me or try to catch my attention when I scurry past him – in turn; I keep a wide berth around the boy, skirting him like a gaping hole in the ground devoid of safety railings least I fall in. Our relationship – or lack thereof – is pretty much a mirror of my relationship with most other students in the Academy.

I had thought there'd be more scissor incidents or possibly the death of someone, _anyone_ , in the school to reflect on Akashi's status as the one and only Level 10 I've come across in my too short life.

While in truth Akashi seems to be fitting in just fine, generally because most people keep as wide a birth around him as I do, but also because he seems relatively normal if you take away the glaring and the superior tilt of his chin…And the Danger Level… that's a hurdle large enough for me to worry about climbing gear if I dare to scale it.

The one semblance of normality is Kagetora's call shortly after my encounter with a certain redhead on Tuesday morning. Akashi Seijūrō isn't linked to _them_ , actually he's so far removed for them that Kagetora seemed light hearted and excited over the phone. What he _did_ mention, and sobered up to tell me plainly, was that Akashi-san is apparently the son to some big family-run international multi-corporation that basically owns the school and everything in a ten mile radius of it.

Now I feel as if I can faint for an entirely different reason.

If I wasn't terrified of potential nuclear bombs and the coming of the apocalypse before, I was now. A Level 10 with so much influence could be life changing, world shattering, _mind blowing_.

Yet here Akashi sits, all prim and cool in his seat behind me in Japanese History – the seat that used to be mine! Wearing our black and red uniform as if it's couture not production line polyester. He doesn't raise a fuss about position or address when Kiyoshi-sensei uses 'kun' instead of 'san', as I'm sure he's used to being called. He's so…uneventful that it makes my head hurt. Isn't he supposed to be using his power to boss us all around? Maybe make us fall to our knees whenever he walks past us in the hallways? Yet again, no. The red head might even fit in at the Academy better than I do.

He's wormed his way into Kiyoshi-sensei's heart – not that this is a difficult task to accomplish – having handing in a project he'd only known about for five days while there were some who knew about it for weeks yet still had nothing to show for it. More than once I'd seen him talking to Momoi-san outside the infirmary, even engaged in conversation with Midorima-kun and Aomine-kun at various intervals.

Either I was losing my mind or the Akashi who'd almost stabbed Kagami-kun in the eye with scissors the other day had been a figment of my imagination – and honestly I'd prefer the former, it at least made logical sense.

The bell rings.

"All right, class, please make sure you've collected an admission's sheet from my desk before you head out for the weekend. I want them signed and back in my hand on Monday. The Teiko shrine is beautiful and you'd be damned unlucky to miss it. Not to mention that we'll cover it in our next section." A chorus of groans sound from the students around me, clearly some were planning on skipping Kiyoshi-sensei's latest idea of exploration in favour of a nice sleep in. His bright smile doesn't falter for a moment. "Have a wonderful weekend everyone. Rest up and I'll see you next week!"

A repetition of "'Bye, sensei!" rings out as the room erupts in sound. Chairs scrape across the ground and pages rustle; excited chattering explodes across the room as boys huddle and leave.

I hum quietly to myself as I pack my books, wondering whether I'll get a hold of Kagetora-san in order for him to sign the admission sheet. It is one thing to phone the man, but to see him face to face was an entirely different story. I'd just have to call and see what he can do; I won't be leaving campus over the weekend anyway.

"Hey, Furihata-kun," I turn my head and I'm met with sparkling grey eyes, "We're headed out for some karaoke before we catch the train, wanna join?"

For a moment I actually consider it before I shake my head and give a sad smile. "Thank you for the offer, but I won't make it."

Izuki shrugs slightly and waves before hurrying back to Koganei and Mitobe who wait at the classroom door. I watch out the corner of my eye as they leave, feeling a little hollow at the decision I made.

In all honesty, I'm too scared to go out with them. I've done it before…before Seirin Shōnen no Gakuen. I made a small friend group, even told them to call me _Kouki_ instead of _Koji_ against Kagatora's judgement. _And look how that turned out…_ I cringe slightly and turn back to my bag. _It's better like this,_ I tell myself, _you don't want to see anything like that happen again, do you?_

But it's lonely. So solitary and painful, the life I live. I know my singing isn't great, but, oh, how much I wouldn't give to have one last go at the Karaoke bar with a group of friends.

"Good day,"

I look up quickly, for a moment my eyes meet red-gold; sophistication and strength bottled so tightly into one body that it's overwhelming simply to look at.

 _Akashi Seijūrō…Danger Level:_ _10_

"Y-you too," I mutter through a suddenly parched mouth.

Akashi nods once before turning away, greeting Kiyoshi-sensei and leaving, me staring in his wake. A part of me wishes I had his strength, his confidence; I'd be able to go out, leave this prison if I were him. They all take it for granted.

It's a pity I'm as scared as I am.


	10. A Second Scissor Encounter

**I am not sorry what what I do in this chapter ^/^**

It's by the grace of God that Kagetora manages to fax through a signed copy of the admission letter on Sunday afternoon to Aida-sensei. I'm not sure how they're acquainted, but I know that Aida-sensei was by far the teacher most likely to have contacted my 'legal guardian' if anything should arise. So it's with a relieved smile that I hand in the faxed sheet to Kiyoshi-sensei Monday morning at the beginning of class.

Somehow the weekend had flown by with the blink of an eye. In one way I was surprised to learn that Akashi-san now inhabited the dorm across from mine – why I'd never seen him enter or exit it before, I don't know. Considering that the room also inhabited Imayoshi-san, I found that avoiding it was simply the best solution. Nevertheless, this garnered information fuelled me into perfecting my sneaking capabilities and working on my evasive qualities. It made for a good weekend spent well.

The week following goes much the same. A continuous routine of checking the corridors before leaving the room or returning to it was implemented and I'm glad to point out I had yet to run into Akashi-san in the showers or recreation room. I'd passed by him momentarily in the kitchen and occasionally in the passages after classes, but so far things were looking up for me.

Inklings of fear have started to fade away – not all mind you, he still terrified me even from a distance – but I kept my distance. My mind supplied a slash of scissors and the cut on Kagami-kun's face whenever I started to relax in Akashi's vicinity.

The nightmares have become less hazardous and usually waking to see a room devoid of threat illuminated by the light of my desk lamp could ease most of the anxiety. Things were looking up, if only somewhat.

Granted the trip to Teiko shrine has consumed everyone in Kiyoshi-sensei's three Japanese History classes with excitement. Those who originally loathed going could be found discussing the outing at various intervals of the day and those originally looking forward to it were ablaze with curiosity and anticipation – myself included.

I was no stranger to ancient Shrines, Japan was littered with them, and although I'd been to the Teiko shrine once before it was years ago when I couldn't truly appreciate the mountainous forest range on which it was situated. Older now, my heart yearned to see the wooded area and the beautiful, yet dilapidated ruins of a once great shrine.

Originally a founding point of both the Tōō and Shūtoku country towns, the shrine marks a significant change in development. Rumours have even circulated that it was the original shrine Priestess that first encouraged men to build on the mountainous region. You could still see her influence in most tapestries and art works in the area– but of course that's just a rumour. Even still it makes my blood pump with eagerness. I want to see the stone steps and leaning walls that once formed a significant part of a society that's gone dormant. I _need_ to.

There's this insatiable urge within me to explore this new world. Maybe it's the part of me that remembers how it felt to climb the trees and play hide-and-seek between the ruins, but I know without a doubt that the trip is going to be life changing. I'm not sure how and I'm not sure why, yet it will and I'm dying to find out the answers to those questions.

"No pushing!" Aida-sensei snarls in front of the line of students and the eager chattering and small pushes immediately cease. There's the muffled sound of laughter and then Kiyoshi-sensei's head appears above the rest – I never noticed he was that tall…

"All right everyone, keep your rucksacks with you at all times. Your responsible for your own things, I don't want anyone approaching me with reports on stolen or missing goods." There's a mild chorus of 'yes' from the students. Sensei beams brightly. "Good, you can filter into the bus from the back. Two per row on either side, don't leave any gaps,"

Excitement renewed the shoving starts up again and I stumble slightly, righting myself and falling further into the mini crowd – further from the bus. I don't mind too much, the teachers sit up front and that's usually where you can see the best of views anyway.

"I said, 'don't push'!" Aida-sensei starts again and is met with frustrated grumbles. Kiyoshi-sensei chuckles some more and I wonder whether it'll be Aida-sensei joining us or whether Shirogane-sensei – the Art teacher – would be accompanying the trip as he was sometimes allocated.

Students filter into the bus, the metal contraption shaking with the force of their pounding feet and the back windows instantly filled up with faces. I cringe when there's a cheek pressed against the glass, followed quickly by an almost bare butt. Whoever it is is yanked away before either of the present teachers can see the gross violation of sanitation.

Somehow I don't find it hard to believe that I'm not looking forward to spending an hour stuck in there with twenty other boys.

Finally, I enter the bus, only a small trickle of students waiting behind me with the teachers, Aida-sensei's presence replaced by the stoic Shirogane-sensei – sketch pad under one arm and paint smeared on a pale cheek – after all.

Searching, I find myself faced with a dilemma.

The row – of four seats, two on either side – is filled, save one open seat on the left isle row… Occupying the window seat is no one other than Akashi Seijūrō.

I nearly turn around and climb straight off the bus, but a firm pressure to my shoulder indicates that someone is trying to get me out their way and I step forward into the small, enclosed space.

Red-gold eyes turn to me, narrowed in lazy apathy and framed by a surprising set of eyeglasses. I gulp.

 _Akashi, Seijūrō…Danger Level:_ _10_

"Good morning, Koji-kun," the red-head greets with a slight inclination of his head. Crimson strands drop onto his forehead and I swear he frowns in annoyance.

"Ah, hi," I mumble back lamely, shifting uncomfortably and glancing to the front of the bus where Kiyoshi-sensei and Shirogane-sensei are getting seated.

"You should sit, it's dangerous to stand while we drive." Akashi points out with all the compassion of a brick wall.

Nodding wearily, I place my bag under the seat and slowly sit down. Wincing and moving ever so slightly closer to the isle in hopes of creating more space between Akashi and myself. I cradle my hands in my lap, fidgeting nervously and craning my head so that I don't need to meet the gaze of the boy beside me. I hope to Heaven and Hell that the bus doesn't get a flat tire. I'm not sure how long I can do this for.

By the way I can feel his stare I know he's contemplating mentioning that I'm seated on the very edge of the chair, barely perched on it actually. But he makes no mention of my precarious position, instead turning his head to the window and examining his reflection in the glass.

"You don't perhaps have a scissors at hand, do you?"

I choke slightly and spin to stare at him in horror, slowly his gaze meets mine completely impassive compared to my rapidly declining mental state. " _Why_?" I all but yelp, I don't expect him to consider my question, I don't expect him to answer my demand for information – so I don't know why I even bother asking.

He blinks once, twice, before cocking his head inquisitively to the side and lifting a hand to touch his crimson bangs. "My hair needs a trim,"


	11. The Art of Apologising

**Ah~ Forgot about updating! Work was busy today, I actually enjoyed it though I was completely scatterbrained (still am, so if my English looks like dog vomit...can't be helped). I'm glad everyone enjoyed last chapter though ;)**

I purse my lips and eye Akashi wearily, the prospect of him cutting his hair on a moving bus only a momentary thought of horror compared to the ringing continuation of:

 _Akashi + scissors = dangerous_

After a moment I tsk lightly, shaking my head and leaning back in the seat, no longer balancing precariously on the edge. "No, but you really shouldn't even think about cutting your hair in a vehicle, you could hurt yourself." I nearly bite my tongue off once the words leave my lips. _Damn_ …

The red head scowls some more and once again tugs at the brilliant strands. "Pain is a method of learning. A repetitive motion of trial and error. I will soon master the art of hair cutting whilst in a bus – a skill that would become useful in the future, I'm sure."

 _Now that's just ridiculous!_ I roll my eyes, sudden confidence surging through my veins – where did it come from? "I doubt there'll be many cases in which you'll need to cut your hair on a bus," I state drily and shake my head, eyes darting over his bangs in thought. "Besides it doesn't look bad like that,"

Red brows narrow and Akashi manages to make a scoff sound like a terrible insult, "Doesn't look bad? Please." In one swift motion he yanks off his specks and reaches up to comb crimson stands over his forehead. "I'm practically a girl,"

A chuckle bubbles up my throat and overflows before I can tame it. I reach out a hand to muss up the bangs, sweeping them slightly to the side before retracting my fingers and placing them in the safety of my lap once more. "I know girls with shorter hair," I lift my shoulders in a non-comital gesture. "If it's really bothering you, I can help you when we get back to the dorm later." I freeze as the words register in my mind, a quick brewed up combination of terror and disbelief surges around my head like a crazed Flubber.

There's a short pause, in which Akashi simply stares at me. "That's kind of you, Koji-kun, I'll take you up on that offer."

I gulp nervously; _I didn't mean to do that!_ I just got carried away and acted as I would if it were Kuroko or Ryō-kun. How does one even begin to dissemble such an offer? "O-or Momoi-san could do it. I'm sure her skills are much preferable to mine. My hands shake too much!" To prove my point I life my hands and indeed they are in the midst of vicious trembles. I don't bother to mention that the only reason they're shaking is because I've just recalled how frightening Akashi-san could be.

Ah, I can imagine having to cut his hair, but my hands _are_ shaking so much that I cut it at an odd, unfixable angle. That…no, I shouldn't even ponder it. It's bad enough I even suggested such a stupid thing in the first place.

Akashi's head tilts to the side and I watch how the strands fall over his eyes – okay, so I _can_ see why he needs that trim – he watches me with probing eyes. All at once, as if he'd received some magical answer, the red-head nods solemnly and turns to face the window, only his parting words left for me to decipher. "If you believe so,"

After this we fall into total silence.

Of course there's the conversations around us and the soft strums of music over the radio, but in all honesty I've never been caught in a stillness so awkward – and I've been in my fair share of awkward silences, believe me.

For the longest time I consider questioning the boy for the meaning of his words, if only to wipe away the guilt tearing at my stomach. I can't help but feel as if I'd somehow offended him – the possibility is likely, but I can't fathom what I've done. What did I do to deserve such a cold turn over? One moment he was debating the practicality of cutting his hair in a moving vehicle and the next he shuts down, turning into a silent and cold statue staring out the window.

It's my fault. I don't know how, but I'm sure of it.

I nibble on my bottom lip in thought, a frown gracing my forehead and my foot tapping a frantic beat against the floor beneath me.

Well I _didn't_ have a scissor here…

In retrospect my guilt is unfounded, I didn't _need_ to help him and he _scares_ me, so it should be a perfectly reasonable outcome for us to sit in silence.

I curse under my breath and squeeze my eyes shut. All I'm doing is working myself up, pushing myself into a frustrating corner marred in a confusing blur of thoughts. I shouldn't have to worry about this, it's not like we're friends. Yet the responsibility for his coldness weighs heavy on my weak shoulders – I can't leave him to wallow in whatever cool, superior thoughts he might have. My mom taught me better.

 _Be kind and courteous, for those who disregard the pain of others will have their own pain disregarded._

I nearly whine aloud at the ringing tone at the back of my head. _Really_? Now of all times I decided to remember her? Typical, I can't do anything without making it difficult for myself.

Turning my head slightly, I watch Akashi-san with a frown. Perhaps I should just apologise and get it over with, better not to have the scariest man alive as an enemy. "Aka-" I stop myself and cringe, I can't do it. Sure, I can say 'sorry', no problem, easy! But saying so without knowing _why_ feels like I'm cheating myself. I bite my lip in frustration, glaring at the back of the red head as if to express that it's all Akashi's fault I feel like this – which technically it is.

"It's impolite to stare, Koji-kun,"

I jerk slightly and blink away my blank stare. Akashi isn't facing me, but I can still feel his eyes on my face. I glance to the window and, indeed, there I am, reflected back on the glass over Akashi's shoulder. "Sorry," I mutter, it comes easier this time. Not looking directly into those piercing eyes makes my task simpler and this time I'm aware of why I'm apologising.

He shakes his head, turns his face so now he's looking toward the front of the bus. "You baffle me." I open my mouth to protest but he stops me by speaking further. "I was sure my mere presence terrified you, I've never had someone try so _desperately_ to avoid me before." He glances at me and I burn the colour of his hair in response. "It was amusing at first, I wandered how much I could make you squirm." His lips tighten slightly and I wish I could look away, but his gaze captivates me, holds me prisoner. "Yet the amusement wore off too quickly. You isolate yourself and generally pack attacks last longer. Without a pack all I was succeeding at was backing you into a corner. And despite what you seem to think of me, Furihata Koji, I don't prey on the helpless."

 _That's…rather blunt._

My mouth runs dry in the middle of his tirade, what do you say to something like that? He practically just admitted to purposefully frightening me on occasion. He also admitted that intimidating me was _boring_. Well, at least I know he's no longer intent on threatening me – that doesn't make this any easier though! The guilt I'd felt earlier melts into a sense of betrayal. Why would he do that? Why would he purposely scare me?

My gaze pulls away from his and I stare at my lap. Speechless and strangely wounded by this new realisation

 _Helpless…_ I cringe, it's not like I _wanted_ to be weak. I've tried being strong and at times I succeeded, yet that's not me. I can't face the world head on, I can't stand up and proclaim dominance. I've always been too scared – and scared for a _reason_. I could run if I needed, pick myself up when pushed down – but I'm nothing like Kagami-kun who approached Akashi for me that first day.

There's been a fair share of hospital ID bracelets in my life and I'll be damned if I actually go _looking_ for trouble. I'd love to avoid all this chaos and danger, I'd love to avoid hospitals and police stations. But I'm weak, _helpless_ , and trouble _always_ found me.

"I don't understand why, but you are-"

"I think," I interrupt him, staring blankly toward the front of the bus, throat aching. "I think, I'd rather not talk to you at the moment."


	12. Team Koji

When the bus stops along the side of the road, blanketed by trees too tall and thick to let through much sunlight, we file out much the same way as we entered it an hour ago. Except maybe this time I'm more aware of Akashi's presence in the small crowd and my calf muscles are slightly tense from sitting still the whole drive.

I know ignoring the other boy is stupid, what good would that do anyone? But I know that it can't last long. I tried purposefully ignoring Izuki-kun after a particularly mean pun once; it lasted all of half an hour. I've used most of the reserves for the bus ride, so I'm running on a minimum of about fifteen minutes. If I end up seated next to the red head on the way back again…no, I'll not be able to keep being upset. There are too many questions roaming my head suddenly, questions I need answers to if I'm ever going to get over the tingling fear Akashi rises in me.

As unlikely as _that_ seems.

I'll try not to let the thoughts ruin this trip. After all we share more than a few classes, if my need to ask questions ever gets the better of me, I could do it in class. Not on the outing I was so excited for originally.

With the rest of the class I begin the slow ascent up decrypt, weed laced stairs. Kiyoshi leads us from the front and Shirogane-sensei from behind. The unison shuffling makes me feel as if we're cattle…except for Akashi, even among the buzz of students and aimless follow-the-leader act; he manages to look in charge of the situation. If I didn't know better I'd believe _he_ was a teacher.

So focused am I in avoiding Akashi, yet secretly staring at him from the corner of my eye that I almost miss a step and launch backwards.

A yelp escapes my throat and I grab at the nearest person – thankfully the blessed 6 feet tall Kagami Taiga – who grabs at my flailing arms in return.

For a moment he stares at me in advance, only then cracking up in laughter; his eyes crinkling and an infectious grin stretching his face. "You need to be more careful, Furihata." Making sure I'm steady before releasing me, he ruffles my hair affectionately and hums slightly. "I've never met someone so prone to accidents,"

I reply with a weak laugh and rub at the back of my neck, eyes glancing down to focus on my shoes. Kagami gives my back a good friendly slap – although he underestimates his strength and I end up cringing from the force of it. "Thank you for catching me,"

 _Kagami, Taiga…Danger Level: 2_

He shakes his head, crimson strands shifting actively and I can't help but admire the deep, maroonish red hair. Akashi's hair is red too, but somehow it's lighter, like the tongues of a fire…or blood.

I cringe again.

"No problem, that's what friends are for, right?"

Startled, I stare at Kagami, an odd mixture of warmth and horror seeping through my chest as the taller boy ushers me to keep climbing the steps. One of his large hands rest on my shoulder, it's warm through my grey hoodie and makes me feel safe. Surely I couldn't possibly fall again with Kagami-kun's hold on me. Yet…

 _Friends…_

Were we really friends? I did want us to be, but not. We _can't_ be friends. _We can't_ , I tell myself, yet that doesn't stop me from wanting to cry in happiness. The mere fact that Kagami-kun thinks of me as a friend is enough to smash through my poor defenses. I suddenly feel _wanted_ ; as if I were to fall down these steps right now there'd be someone to worry about me, someone to call for help. My broken self wouldn't simply be ignored or filed as missing. Is this one of those joyful moments Kagatora-san said I might experience in High School?

Passing under the _torii_ literally feels like I'm stepping into another word. Despite the amount of broken branches and moss clinging to the stone it's beyond beautiful; especially with row upon row of _tōrō_ lining the steps before the _torii_. I feel a measure of sorrow that none of them have been lit in at least a hundred years, and have the sudden urge to run around lighting each and every _tōrō_ in hopes that I could experience the Shrine as it was meant to be experienced.

In my mind's eyes I can almost see the fifty or so shining fires lighting up the tree covered pathway. It makes my breath catch.

"You were sitting next to Akashi on the bus. He didn't bother you too much did he?"

I glance up at Kagami quickly, watery eyes blinking rapidly to bring his determined frown into focus. Once the question has registered, I look out over the students, searching for unmistakable crimson hair. I completely lost track of him, I could slap myself. Licking my lips, I stretch onto my toes to see above the other heads, but I can't find him. Oddly dejected, I turn back to answer Kagami-kun's question. Only, before I can meet the taller boy's eyes my gaze snags on a fiery gaze as fiery as the person's hair. My breath stalls in my throat – because I didn't expect _him_ to be watching _me_ , because I don't understand the relief at having pinpointed the boy who frightens me, because I suddenly have the urge to hurry over and apologise to him for my behaviour on the bus.

"Furihata?"

My head barely turns towards Kagami-kun, my eyes are snagged by red and I think Akashi's are snagged by brown too. Neither of us looks away. "Sorry, what did you say?" I mumble, chest tight.

 _Akashi, Seijūrō…Danger Level: 10_

"The bus ride with Akashi, it wasn't too much trouble?"

I shake my head, just barely, hardly paying attention. "No, no it was fine,"

Kagami snorts and I lose sight of Akashi at the same time. Before I can search for him again I realise we've reached the top of the stairs and the rest of the class has come to a stop. We form a loose semi-circle along the _sandō_. Again I'm awash with guilt and this time I know why.

"Good, for a while there I thought I'd have to-"

"Quiet down, everyone!" Just like that silence falls and eager faces turn to face Kiyoshi-sensei, who must be standing on something to be _that_ tall. "We're just waiting for our tour guide. In the meantime, make groups of three; we're operating on the buddy system today. I don't want anyone wandering off or falling down any inconspicuous holes." A series of chuckles sound and Kiyoshi-sensei smiles along, a moment later he turns serious though. "I'm not kidding though, please be careful, there have been incidents here before and I'd rather not risk anyone being hurt. Everyone group up, you have…five minutes."

Without a moment's notice, I turn to face Kagami in question. The boy grins, "Count me in Team Koji!" He gives me another of those back slaps that are meant to be friendly, but turns out _much_ worse than it looks.

I stumble slightly and a hand reaches out to grab me before I fall head long into a group of boys gathering around the crumbling _chōzuya_. Righting myself, I turn to thank Kagami for saving me yet again – even if it _was_ his fault this time around.

But the words never reach my lips, because instead of Kagami's friendly grin, I meet the stoic – almost hard – gaze of one, Akashi Seijūrō. If there were a fence to put between us, I might just have jumped it. As it is, I gulp and automatically wrap my arms around my chest in a weak form of protection. "A-akashi-san," I clear my throat, glancing over his shoulder toward Kagami-kun briefly, "Thank you,"

The boy barely nods, "It was my pleasure." Akashi pauses and his eyes narrow, "I'll also be counted in 'Team Koji',"

I'm half expect a 'please' from his polite tone, but I can tell without a moment to think over it, that his words are anything but a request. He _expects_ to be accepted in our group and there's not a doubt in my mind that he won't consent to anything short of 'of course'. I glance at Kagami once more and even though he cringes slightly, the slight shrug of his shoulders tell me that he knows denial isn't an option either.

 **TRANSLATIONS/ INTERPRETATION:**

 _Torii: Shinto gate_

 _Tōrō: decorative stone lanterns_

 _Sandō: the approach to the shrine_

 _Chōzuya: fountain to cleanse one's hands and face_

 **The Teiko Shrine is based loosely off the appearance of Kamishikimi Kumanoimasu Shrine (AKA the Forest Shrine), in the Kumamoto Prefecture of Japan. I've never been to a Shrine never mind** _ **this**_ **one. I couldn't find much on this Shrine, mostly just pictures from people who've been there – so if anything is wrong, forgive me. I've done as much as I can regarding the layout and correct terminology regarding Shinto Shrines in Japan.**


	13. Defeat and Absolutism

**15 Follows/Favourite! Thank you everyone! Couldn't wait for Monday...so count this as a bonus chapter ;)**

I recover from my sheer discomfort rather quickly. Mostly because the guide takes that moment to turn up and (before I can so much as think how awkward it'll be to walk around with Akashi at my side) we've been ushered closer to the shrine.

The guide, a short, portly man with a too-red face and large shoulders, perches on the highest step of the shrine to be seen above all the student's heads. Despite his appearance, his voice is loud and clear somehow similar to the booming quality of Junpei-sensei when angry. It makes all students simmer down and pay attention. We watch with rapt curiosity as the short man, introduced as Takeuchi Genta, spins a deep tale of the shrine's history. I think most of us are consumed by the way he says it more than what he says.

 _Takeuchi, Genta…Danger Level: 2_

At the last minute I curse silently and dig a notepad and pen from my backpack, completely having forgotten to take notes while this information could very well be on a quiz Kiyoshi-sensei pops on us later. Although Kiyoshi is mostly mild-mannered and rather…smiley, he doesn't take his job as a teacher lightly. He'll do what it takes to get us through the year, even if at times that means pushing our limits.

"One of such theories includes that the Teiko shrine used to house the presence of the _kami_ of beauty and perfection. But considering how the shrine has been allowed to dilapidate over the years, the more common theory lies in the idea of an Emperor who built the shrine as a means to restore faith and strength with the people in the Shinto culture."

A hand shoot up near the front, try as I might, I can't see the person, but it hardly matters when he voice is as loud as Takeuchi-san's.

"If the shrine was originally from an emperor to his people, then why were the surrounding areas uninhabited for so long? Wouldn't it make more sense for him to do so closer to the people he's trying to encourage?"

"It's entirely possible that, if this theory is correct, then it was precisely _because_ of the shrine that the area remained uninhabited. Shrine's used to be seen as sacred areas – hence why most were originally built in areas rife with forests, waterfalls, rocks or islands – areas for the pure purpose of prayer and devotion as it was said to attract the _kami_. The Teiko Shrine in no different. Later when we head around back, unlike other Shrines the Teiko Shrine has an area cornered off from the _Hondon_ and from the forest; it's said to be open land for rituals, much like the _Kagura-den_ – to honour the Emperor, the people and the strength of the nation."

Another hand. "What kind of rituals?"

The guide gives a smirk and wags a finger at us. "Ask again when we're out back, it will all seem more familiar,"

There are multiple grumbles from the students and Kiyoshi makes his way to Takeuchi-san's side, looking like a child in a candy store he's so excited. "Make sure to keep your partners close at all times, Takeuchi-san will take us through the shrine now. This may no longer be an active Shrine, but it's old and if anything breaks I'm leaving you here to answer for it while the rest of us head home. Behave and _don't touch anything,_ remind your partners of that too."

For a moment I stand confused, until I look to the side and standing there, eyes intently focused forward, is Akashi – I nearly faint in astonishment. How'd I forget about him? That shouldn't even be _possible_!

"You're staring again, Koji-kun."

I jerk slightly and quickly turn my head away, focusing my eyes towards the front where students are slowly trickling into the _Haiden_. I shuffle forward, aware of Kagami close to my one side and Akashi to the other. Although I feel more comfortable with Kagami's presence than I do Akashi's.

Clicking my tongue lightly, I half turn toward the taller red-head, "Why did you have to call it Team Koji? Could you have used Team Kagami or something cool like _seiginomikata_?"

Kagami snorts and shakes his head, "You've been watching American movies again, haven't you?"

I shrug and cross my arms loosely, "It not my fault Black Widow is awesome,"

"Stark is totally the best though,"

I scowl, "No way, Black Widow got Loki to confess his plan. Also, can you imagine being the only woman among all those men? The girl deserves some credit."

"C'mon, ' _genius, billionaire, playboy philanthropist_ '!"

I growl lowly and swing my head in the opposite direction, I almost lose my nerve when I see Akashi's eyes trained on me, but I swallow my hesitation and push on in hopes of defeating Kagami. "Who would you say was better, Akashi, Black Widow or Iron Man?"

His lips purse for a fraction of a second and his eyes flicker over me even quicker. I nearly trip again but I remind myself of what he said earlier, there was no _fun_ in fearing him. "'Is it better to be feared or respected? I say, is it too much to ask for both?'"

For a moment I'm frozen, wondering whether Akashi had somehow read my mind, only a second later Kagami lets out a whoop of joy and I blink away my shock. I recognise the words for what they are now, a quote by Tony Stark. Yet they seem to fit Akashi so well that I really wouldn't have been surprised had they been his own.

"Iron Man rules!"

Slowly my lips droop into a pout and I see the slightest flicker of amusement in Akashi's eyes, or maybe that's the intent to kill. The latter seems more possible though. Huffing slightly, I face the last few steps of the _sandō_ before we reach the _Haiden_. "That's not fair," I grouse, minutely miffed and amused simultaneously, "I don't know the movie well enough to quote in Black Widow's defence."

"Hm," Akashi begins and I turn towards him shyly, somewhat worried that if I get too hopeful he'll stab my eyes out with a scissor. Maybe he'll have more luck than me in defeating my 'gift'. "Technically speaking, Stark still out triumphs her,"

"Preach it brother," Kagami interjects and I roll my eyes.

"But if you are adamant on a quote, not that it will change anything, there's always 'I only act like I know everything'."

Kagami breaks into rancorous laughter and, while I lower my head, it's more to hide my own grin than any indication of hurt on my part. It's more than likely Akashi is just teasing me, until his first attempts at glaring at me last week with the intent to frighten. And somehow the gentle teasing, with Kagami close by for protection, makes me feel warm and…happy. "Okay," I start, shaking my head slightly and glancing between my partners. "Considering their professional relationship, I'm willing to give Stark the lime light, this time. This time!"

"You may try, but you will never defeat me." Akashi states, his eyes capture mine and the familiar nerves of staring into his gaze cease my breath.

 _Akashi, Seijūrō…Danger Level: 10_

I have no doubt that I'll not win against Akashi, in anything, especially if a few words and a stare can hold me captive this easily – that doesn't mean I should stop trying though. I lick my lips and drag my eyes from his, chest aching with how fast my heart beats. " _Defeat_ is such a definite expression; maybe you should reword that sentence."

There's a short pause, "Very well, Koji, you may try, but my words are absolute."

And somehow I don't doubt that either.

 **TRANSLATIONS/IMPLICATIONS:**

 _Haiden: oratory, place of worship_

 _Hondon: main hall, enshrining the kami_

 _Sandō: the approach to the shrine_

 _Kami: god/deity_

 _Seigi no mikata_ : _lit. super hero or crime avenger (reference to Marvel's Avengers)_


	14. An Emperor

We pause just inside the _haiden_ , the overflow of students making me recall past New Year's days where everyone crowded by the shrines to pray and wish for a good year. The slips of paper dictating your amount of luck – I've never received 'Great Luck' – and the stalls set up to offer warm beverages because winter knows no holy land. I almost give in to the urge to do the customary clap and bow ritual right here and now, but hold back in the fear of looking like a complete idiot.

Akashi on the other hand must know no such embarrassment, because he steps forward and bows, straightens to clap his hands before bowing once more, showing no fear for reputation or for being the talk of the minute.

A couple of giggles sound among the students but the red-head pays them no heed. Instead he tucks his hands together and tries to wiggle some of the fingers under his jacket sleeves. I must admit, it is rather chilly under all these trees' shadows. But what surprises me more is the fact that I can immediately place him in anther scene from another time.

I can see Akashi dressed in _hakama_ and _haori_ , sword strapped to his side and tired from having ridden a horse all night – simply to accompany the emperor to a shrine. A samurai born of a pure blood line, sophisticated, strong and deadly. Especially with those red eyes and hair, perhaps he could have been the Emperor himself.

"Furihata,"

I jerk from my thoughts, quickly turning my head away from Akashi to see Kagami giving me a strange stare. "What?" I whisper back, only then realising that Takeuchi-san has started talking again.

For another minute Kagami stares at me before he shakes his head, whispering back, "Never mind," Before he turns to follow the discussion up front.

I frown and fidget nervously trying to immerse myself in the talk but having no idea what question was just asked or why it could possibly be important. My mind is still lingering on Kagami's odd behaviour and the idea of Akashi as some ancient Emperor. I can't decide which is more fascinating to decipher. Eventually I decide on Akashi as a samurai-slash-emperor – it seems rather likely. If we had past lives I have no doubt he could have pulled the role of Emperor off without a hitch. I mean really, that line earlier: 'my words are absolute'. Who says things like that? Who believes themselves so far above and beyond that their words could be _absolute_?

He baffles me. My thoughts _about him_ baffle me.

I need to get myself under control; I'll fail JH at this rate…

 **Sorry it's so short, brain stopped working. More updates to follow in the week~**

 **TRANSLATIONS:**

 _Haiden: oratory_

 _Hakama and haori: traditional Japanese attire for men (google it)_


	15. Tactics

Somehow I manage to free my mind of all things Akashi, I even end up enjoying myself on the trip – despite almost tripping down the stairs when we're leaving and that one time when I didn't see the change on ground level and ended up sitting on my ass in the dirt.

I redeemed myself by furiously taking notes, later agreeing to lend them to Kagami upon our return to dorm. Akashi is rather silent, but that's fine, it makes things easier. Though he packs a killer glare a few times and I regretfully use Kagami as a shield when Akashi's stare threatens to chop of my hand upon grabbing his arm to retain balance.

He notices and so does Kagami. But while Kagami laughs at my reaction, Akashi seems annoyed and I'm pretty sure his glaring intensifies.

The students are somewhat both happy and sad to leave. Happy because they were forbidden to eat on the shrine grounds and so had to wait to return to the bus before lunch could be consumed. Sad because, despite rumbling stomachs, there really is something amazing about the Teiko shrine. You feel transported to another era – this isn't just my little Akashi based delusion – some of the boys spent a few minutes practicing karate on the cleared land out back, much to everyone's amusement. There was also a boy who pretended to be a priestess and offered free advice to the singles – myself included.

Over all it's a good outing.

So why it ends _this_ way I'll never know.

Once again I find myself seated next to Akashi on the bus. And once again he nabbed the window seat – I find this mildly unfair, he got to sit there on our way to the shrine; at the very least I should be allowed to sit there on the way back to the Academy. But I don't say this aloud; I sort of just nod my head and plop down into the seat, turning to stare toward the front of the bus.

The vehicle trembles to life, lurching once before starting the hour long journey back to school. As before conversation starts up once more, nothing more than a buzz of post-excitement. Whereas the ride to the shrine had a solid fifteen minutes of friendly ribbing that sounded anything but, considering what the boys said about each other's mothers.

From the corner of my eye I know Akashi is staring out the window again, which is fine, really it is. Yet I can't help but feel the silence between us like physical distance. Everyone else is recounting the day, laughing and such, but we seem frozen in our silence – like statues caught in a moment of awkward battle. No words said but so much to say.

It must be twenty minutes that we keep this up. I don't know if it was because neither of us wanted to break the silence or simply because neither of us knew what to say. Perhaps Akashi enjoyed the silence…

But after seeing him tug at his hair so many times it feels like someone's broken the dam wall. Words flow out the cracks, "You shouldn't pull at it so much,"

Akashi turns his eyes to me and I feel my face heat in embarrassment, maybe I should have stayed silent. "It's annoying,"

I cringe slightly and rub the back of my neck, "I guess that's reasonable, but you really shouldn't tug at it."

His eyes narrow, that kind of emotionless gaze that still makes me shiver from the cold of it. "What would you have me do, Koji?"

I fumble slightly, not used to the first name term of address but still trying to hold up my side of the conversation. "Ah…" I grab my bag and rummage through the various pockets, searching until my fingers find what they're looking for. I yank the elastic from the bag with a flourish, feeling like some hair accessory wielding superhero. "Here, use this,"

Akashi's red glare slips from me to the hair elastic and I'm mighty sure there's amusement in his gaze when he looks back at me. "You carry around pink hair elastics?"

I flush further and splutter slightly, "Momoi-san lent it to me when the strap of my bag broke; I used it to tie the two pieces together."

"Hmm," his lips twitch slightly and he lowers his head as if bowing. "Then please assist me,"

For a moment I stay frozen, pursing my lips in mild confusion. Then I reach my hands up and slowly, as gently as I can, I gather crimson strands, pulling them together to the front of his head so I can catch the fringe. "Are you…are you changing tactics?" I mutter softly.

"Tactics? What tactics?" he murmurs just as quietly.

I pause before I begin to tie the soft hair, this is embarrassing… "You said before that you…enjoyed scaring me…and it was boring." All hair successfully tied, I let my hands drop and Akashi lifts his head, "Have you changed tactics to embarrass me instead?"

That semi-smile is still present and his usually terrifying aura is severely dampened by the pink elastic holding up a tuft of crimson strands. A grin tugs at the edges of my lips, I can barely contain my chuckles. "I'm not very good at making 'friends'," he starts and it makes my breath hitch, "I'm used to acquaintances, business partners, servants and the like, people I had a slot for in my calendar." His red-gold eyes seem to shine, "I'll be asking for your assistance in this new endeavour, Koji."

I'm shocked silent, awed at the turn of events. Surely it is better to have Akashi Seijūrō as a friend than an enemy…plus he's possibly the only person I could enter friendship with. What could possibly harm him? Yet I lick my lips, nervous; also excited by his already revealed personal thoughts. I don't bother to suggest he uses my surname – he's probably already so sick of all those formalities…

"Okay," I murmur, eyes flickering over the crimson ponytail above his forehead and a smile grips my mouth once more. "That sounds nice, Akashi-kun,"

There's this look of contentment on his face that blindsides me, the kind of expression you'd expect to see on the face of someone who has everything getting something they've always truly wanted, but could never obtain. "Please, call me Seijūrō."

 **~La la la~ have I mentioned I have over 50 chapters of this nonsense?**


	16. Akashicchi

Despite his insistence I can't really imagine calling Akashi by his first name, not now, not so soon into this turn of events. But perhaps one day I may relent. It's with mild curiosity that I whisper the name under my breath later once we've stepped off the bus. I end up shaking my head – as I expected, I'm not ready for that just yet.

Back at the dorms Akashi and I end up walking to our rooms together in relative silence – a comfortable one at that. Yet it's only when we part that I flush and glance wearily at his hair. After a short moment of staring I clear my throat. "Ah, did you want me to…well, your hair…"

Akashi returns my stare and I can't help but think he must pity me my silly nervousness. "You needn't worry, Koji," he states as if this were a business merger of some sort gone wrong, "I shall inquire after Satsuki as you suggested earlier."

For a moment I mull over _Satsuki_ , again with the first names and I wonder whether this is something Akashi Seijūrō takes comfort in. What he said earlier leads me to believe that he's been forced into a stalemate of formality most of his life, that this is the first time he truly has the opportunity to branch out and pursue any sort of intimate relationship. Or perhaps the use of first names is simply a power play. I've seen before how different people can be when you threaten them using their given name – it must be because the situation becomes personal once the first name is used.

Well, I'm not going to cower…he asked for my help and I'll give it. I may not be strong or brave, but I can do this much. "I don't mind, if you want me to,"

He shakes his head, crimson strands dancing before his eyes, "Thank you for the offer, although you should get some rest, it was a long day today and you nearly fell a few times." He bows slightly and I automatically follow suit – I _do_ flush though, _this so formal_ … "I'll ask Satsuki for her assistance tomorrow. Good evening, Koji,"

It frightens me that I enjoy the concern. "G-good evening, Akashi-kun,"

"Seijūrō," Those red eyes meet mine for a moment and I nearly swallow my tongue.

 _Akashi Seijūrō…Danger Level: 10_

A moment later he disappears into his room and I stand there in the passageway, oddly breathless. How could I forget that he's _terrifying_? I shake my head at my own foolishness and enter Ryō's and my room.

* * *

The morning comes all too fast; I blame this on the warm comfort of my bed and the blissfully empty dreams that came with night. Somehow I felt safe, not a completely uncommon feeling, but rare all the same. Usually the sounds of rustling bushes outside or the padding of feet beyond the room would keep me up fitfully fearing for my life until sleep became too strong and stole my consciousness. But last night was blissful and quiet, I hadn't slept so well in too long and I can but only hope that the next night will be similar in peace.

Despite my reluctance for having to leave bed, the morning is relatively enjoyable – that being, no one tries to kill me and I'm surprisingly content from the deep sleep I had that morning.

I do receive a text from Kagetora-san though, which for a moment makes me worry before I see that he's merely inquiring about the trip and whether there were any mishaps he needed to look into. Which there weren't, thankfully. When I reply I even add a smiling emoticon for effect – something I hardly ever do.

Chem class starts with Kuroko-kun approaching me and inquiring after the trip as well, all the while Kagami whines in his seat about how 'Tetsu, why wouldn't you ask me that'. This consumes most of the lesson and gratefully nothing explodes or spills while the couple causes the class to choose sides in their small quarrel. I'm still not too sure _what_ they were fighting about, but I know I laughed well and that in the end Kagami conceded and apologised for whatever he'd done to earn the shorter's wrath. Needless to say we were happy to see those two leave class hand in hand as they usually would.

Aida-sensei on the other hand is not willing to allow the students to enjoy themselves in her lesson time. We're tortured as we would be any other day, Aida-sensei looking all too happy for our panting and sweating. If it were allowed I'd not be surprised to see the teacher carrying a whip to spur us along in the activities we did. Yet, once again, I'm thankful for the good night's rest; I have more energy and don't for a moment ponder asking to sit out as I've done so many times before. Aida-sensei must have noticed my new found endurance as well, because I find her staring at me a few times and smiling proudly. The others seem less happy by her training and there are a more than a few who receive extra laps as reward for their complaints.

I'm greeted by a moody Murasakibara in the changing rooms and Himuro-san would've tried to apologise for the titan's bad behaviour yet he'd received a few extra laps himself when Aida-sensei noticed Murasakibara complaining to him during class. The two silently shower and leave before Aida-sensei can capture them and force anything more on their weary bones. I, on the other hand, almost find myself humming in the showers after everyone's scattered, mind wandering back years before when in middle school. I was always asked to clean up after gym with a mighty, tall Canadian transfer student named Kei. I can still remember the shock of red hair on the boy's head and the dusting of freckles over his nose – he'd always hum while cleaning too.

When the bell rings, dismissing everyone from class and leading a tempting buzz toward the cafeteria, I collect myself and head for the small courtyard before the dorm rooms. Boys rush past me in a dizzying speed to collect money or food from their rooms The third years stroll rather than speeding down the corridors like the first and second years. I settle in the garden area, where somewhere among the shrugs there must be lavender because the place reeks of it.

Just as I'm about to tuck into my food though there's the familiar sound of squabbling and I lift my head to see blonde hair and dark blue arguing over who knows what. For a moment I content myself in watching them in amusement, Kise-kun is as active as always, while his darker friend seems to have a scowl in place.

 _Ah, what was his name again?_

"Daiki," I jerk slightly and glance behind the quarrelling boys to see brilliant crimson following close behind, "There's no such thing, concede to Ryouta at once."

Daiki, the blue haired boy, scoffs while Kise-kun grins, "I don't need to do anything you say, Akashi."

A brilliant red brow raises and I notice, that yes, the bangs have been cut, yet somehow the hairstyle remains exactly the same as it was before. "Is that true?" the amount of honey coating those ominous words could cause my teeth to rot and Daiki must have realised it as well because his face blanches slightly and he huffs in annoyance.

"Haha, Aominicchi, you're so weak~" Kise-kun giggles wildly and receives a death glare far less threatening than that which I've received from Akashi in the last two weeks. "Ne, ne, Akashicchi, you're so scary~"

I find myself snorting, not because Kise's words are true and not necessarily because of the nickname for Akashi either, but because somehow Kise makes being scary sound _cute_.

"Thank you, Ryouta," Akashi replies with what I can only assume in an attempt at a smile – it certainly does look threatening when he forces it like that. I snigger some more, having to press a hand over my mouth.

"Che," Daiki spits and shakes his head, "You two disgust me,"

"Aw," Kise starts, clinging to his friend's arm once more, "But you're the only one I love Aominicchi!"

The taller boy scoffs, "Like I care, I do like girl's you know,"

"Heh? Really? Is that you asked if you could kissed me the other day~?"

I'm pretty sure Kise is about to be punched, considering the look on Daiki's face, but before any such action can be completed Akashi makes a low humming noise to distract them. "Please don't mar Ryouta's face, he has a modelling job this weekend."

"Is it fine to punch him in the stomach then?" Daiki growls.

"Eh! No it isn't!" Kise jumps away from his friend and seems to hide behind Akashi. "Protect me, Akashicchi!"

"It you have no wish to be punched, then don't anger him." Akashi informs the blonde curtly head turning to the side momentarily so I catch a glimpse of crimson eyes. "If you'll excuse me, I'll meet you inside for lunch." Before Kise could possibly whine about being left alone with the angry beast, Akashi has turned and starts my way.

I jump slightly and quickly lower my gaze. Ah, he must have heard me laughing…

"Koji, join us for lunch." I look up and meet his gaze, the tingling of fear worming its way into my stomach at his hard eyes. "I insist,"

I quickly shake my head and grope at the seat I'm sitting on for support, "N-no, it's fine, I like sitting here-"

"It wasn't an offer," Akashi's eyes narrow and he turns his back, his steps pausing as I hold my breath, "Hurry, we cannot make everyone wait,"

 **Kise is a little sh**, but I love him ^v^**


	17. Rainbow

I didn't think in my wildest imagination that I'd ever end up sitting with such as oddball group of people for lunch. I feel like a sore ordinary thumb amongst a kaleidoscope of dazzling colour. Granted I must look normal amongst the others and their wild array of rainbow coloured hair. I'd never really noticed before now how oddly shaded everyone's hair seemed to be. Probably the most baffling of the lot had to be Murasakibara, if I think of it. The titan is a sweet obsessed garbage disposal, with entirely too much height and laziness, a rather terrifying means of threatening and the most ridiculous head of purple hair.

Compared to the others Murasakibara definitely takes the cake.

Though Midorima with his taped hand and tenacity for lucky items makes a close second…

No one else seems to notice the oddity of the moment except me, although Midorima's raven haired friend, Takao, did wink at me earlier. But that might have been because he had something in his eye or just blinked one eye at a time. Yeah, _right_.

"You should eat," Akashi states from beside me, he's in the process of consuming a box of chocolate milk and as of my arrival I've seen him ingest nothing more.

I flush and eye my lunch wearily, nervous about my haphazardly thrown together bento now that I'm among others. I clear my throat, "You've eaten nothing either,"

Akashi shrugs his shoulders, an elegant move despite its mundane properties. "I'm not hungry,"

Involuntarily, I pout in frustration that this is his reasoning when he's trying to make _me_ eat. "Well, I'm not either," I push the bento away from myself, determined not to let him get the better of me just yet. I'm not a child to be pushed around and my vegetables forced down my throat.

Our side of the table falls silent and Kise chuckles avidly, while Takao gives me this scrunched face suggesting that he might either be constipated or attempting to contain his laughter. I think it must be the second though.

"You look pale, Furihata-kun," Kuroko starts from beside me, the straw of his vanilla milkshake paused before his lips. "Better not to make Akashi-kun or anyone else worry,"

There's a soft hum from beside me and I flush an even deeper shade of red – I probably resemble Akashi-kun's hair by now. "S-sorry, Kuroko-kun," I cringe slightly as I pull the food back in front of me, "Ah, you t-too Akashi-kun,"

"Seijūrō," Akashi informs me softly, I can feel his gaze burning into me even though I'm staring down at the table. "How many times will I have to say this?"

Takao snorts with laughter and Midorima slaps him upside the head.

I blanch slightly and furrow my brows, "But-but Kuroko-kun and Kise-kun both call you by your family name,"

"That is different."

"How?" I cry in frustration, glaring at my hands around the bento.

"It simply is,"

My frown grows deeper; I force myself not to chew at my bottom lip. Instead I grind my teeth, "Excuse me, it seems I'm feeling faint after all. I'll go see Momoi-san," with this I stand and, clutching my lunch closely to my chest, I turn and leave, not bothering to meet anyone's gaze least they call me on my blatant lie.

I don't actually plan of heading to the infirmary, instead I plan to sit back in the secluded garden area where I'll more than likely be left alone, so when I find myself outside the doors to Momoi-san's office I nearly slam my head against the wall a couple times in annoyance. But before I can retreat, the door slides open and I'm met with a grin and a flurry of pink hair.

"Oh, hello! Furihata-kun, I didn't expect to see you today!"

I shrug meekly and ponder my next words, "Is it all right for me to eat in here for now?"

"Of course," she swings out of my way, "Are you feeling okay?"

"Ah, yes, thank you," I bow slightly and hurry into the room.

"All right, I just need to meet with Riko-chan quickly, so if I'm not back when you leave just close up for me." She gives my head a pat and hurries out as fast as I'd arrived.

For a long moment I stand there in silence, looking over the sterilised, uncluttered surfaces feeling lost. My mind felt like mush, crimson haired mush with a side of arrogance that really made me feel like curling into a ball to ignore the world. Somehow I was torn, part of me wanted to shake my head at Akashi's attitude and penchant for ignoring my questions, another part of me wanted to scream and pull at my hair.

Perhaps I should pretend to be ill and stay cooped here for the rest of the day, I can do it, I know I can. Avoiding Akashi isn't actually all that difficult if I think about it. I just needn't go to any class we shared.

I shuffle to the side and draw back a curtain so I can get to the beds placed on the side of the room. I've ended up here so many times before – I really _am_ weak. I settle down on the foot of the bed beneath the window, sunlight washes over my back and I shiver as the warmth makes me realise how cool it actually was inside the school building. After a long moment I place my bento on the ground and curl into a ball in that small patch of sunlight, any appetite I had previous now completely gone.

 **Furi being dramatic because I'm trash. (I know no teacher would leave a student along in a room full of meds and pointy things...but humour me. Momoi-san locks it up or really trusts Kouki ^^" )**


	18. Being Ignored

**Okay. Let me just apologise for the sudden drought of updates in September (performs many bows). I forgot to inform you lovely fangirls/boys that I had human stuff planned for the majority of the month. Needless to say I am back home from my trip and that updates will resume in packages of two each week (that is unless I die). Anyway, happy reading and many thanks for all the follows :)**

Considering the enjoyable sleep I had the night before I'm surprised to find that the warmth and quiet of the infirmary lulls me into a nap. The nap in question probably only lasts all of ten minutes, but it's long enough and deep enough that when the bell sounds to usher us back to class I lurch from the bed and end up sprawled on the floor in confusion.

As Momoi predicted, she's not back yet and I take a few minutes collecting myself and stroking my hair into a semblance of normality. Outside the infirmary: voices and stomping feet suggest the migration of students toward their various classes. I draw in a deep breath, momentarily entertaining the idea of bunking my lessons, but I shake my head at such foolishness.

I collect my abandoned food, straighten my clothing and step from the room, making sure to close the door behind me as I leave.

The first class now would be Japanese History, which means I'll be sitting in front of Akashi for a good hour. Just the _thought_ of his glare is enough to make me cringe, but I can't run away from school and my life just because a certain red-head makes my stomach jittery.

With renewed determination, I hurry down the hall and by some miracle manage to get into Kiyoshi-sensei's class before my arrival can be considered _late_ per se. As it is, I still receive a curious glance, but a lecture on tardiness doesn't start the lesson.

Though, like I thought, I can feel Akashi's stare throughout the lesson and I have a feeling he'll corner me after class - a feeling of absolute certainty that no matter my ability to sneak away, he would find me sooner or later. So I grit my teeth and attempt to pay at least _some_ attention to the lesson.

I somehow manage to answer the questions Kiyoshi-sensei asks without stuttering or completely going off topic. By the end of the lesson I feel considerably exhausted once more and wonder if by sleeping more I'm only giving myself more longing for the task.

Everyone grabs their things and, as they leave the room, they drop their worksheets on the teacher's desk up front. Unlike the rest I take my time in these proceedings if only to limit the coming confrontation to an extra few seconds away. Yet I'm surprised when Akashi walks right past me and stops at the desk to leave his worksheet, before exiting the class.

For a brief moment I feel lost. I hadn't expected Akashi to ignore me, probably because I was awaiting a reprimand for my earlier behaviour and partly because this is _Akashi Seijūrō._ He is the son of a multi-millionaire and the only Level ten I've met to date. The last thing I thought would happen would be to have the man ignore me. That was _my_ move. I was the coward. I ran away from confrontation, not Akashi. Akashi seeks it, strives for it. He's _good_ at it.

My heart does this strange cramping thing that makes me cringe and I squeeze the straps of my bag extra tightly when I begin my ascent to the front of the class.

 _Don't think about it too much…_

"Furihata-kun," I glance up to a bright smile on my JH teacher's face and for the first time it doesn't ease the swirl of chaotic emotions in my belly. "Did you enjoy the trip Monday?"

I pause for a long moment, trying to figure out what happened on Monday and a few seconds later I blink rapidly, "Ah, yes, thank you, sensei,"

Kiyoshi grins even brighter and I flinch slightly at his happiness. "That's good, I thought you might."

Without another word I hand him my paper and give a small nod as the prelude to my exit.

"Get some rest, you look tired!" he calls out as I leave the class and I scowl slightly at the words.

If only a lack of sleep were my problem.

"Koji,"

My head jerks sideways and there, standing unaware of my inner turmoil is a head of crimson hair. His sudden presence makes my stomach lurch, the shock of earlier revolving and churning into a mass of confused happiness.

 _I'm not being ignored after all_ …

"A-Aka-" I start yet clamp my mouth shut before I can finish the word; I don't want to start a fight about the name use again. Not yet anyway. "Ah, you're still here."

He blinks at me and I swear there's a glitter in his amazing eyes, "We have the next lesson together, I assumed you wouldn't mind accompanying me to class?"

For a long moment all I can do is stare at him, because this is something friends do, something I've never really done before except in middle school. And does he really want to walk with me or is this an elaborate trap to corner me into having a conversation about earlier? Whatever the reason, I still feel obliged to accept. "Sure,"

I bite at my lip as Akashi begins to walk, falling into step behind him. I alternate my view to stare at the back of his head and then the tops of my shoes.

"Are you feeling better?"

I jerk slightly and focus my gaze on the back of Akashi's head. Was he talking about my lie from earlier? My cheeks burn as I clear my throat, uttering a chocked, "Yes,"

"Very well," His steps become slower and before I know it I'm standing right beside him, he doesn't look at me, but I can still feel his attention like water trickling down my spine. "Then, please, do not lie unnecessarily."

I hold my breath, my face burning further and further until I'm sure I'll explode from it.

"You may not enjoy confrontation, Koji, but running away is a means of defeat." He turns and focuses his intense stare at me and it makes the world slow down, even my heart seems to pause in taking its next beat. "I believe you've ran enough for now, don't you think?"

 _Akashi Seijūrō, DL: 10_


	19. Window of Opportunity

Garcia-sensei's class is as lively as usual despite how sombre I'm being.

Sensei manages to sneak a kiss to both Kagami-kun's and Himuro-san's cheeks, much to Kuroko's disapproval. Granted, Kagami's reaction is extreme while Himuro-san shrugs it off and settles in his seat as if nothing happened.

I try not to think about my walk with Akashi last week, there are way too many things to wonder about and I can't bear to sit there blushing like crazy for an hour or so. Meanwhile said red-head seems as calm and collected as always, I don't think I'll ever have the victory of seeing him blush or look nervous. Not in this lifetime, anyway.

Akashi sits impassive and attentive in his seat close to the window – on the opposite side of the class to me. His books already open and patiently waiting for the lesson to begin. He had much the same reaction to Kagami and Kuroko's quarrel earlier in the day. I don't think he's even blinked in the last few minutes – and yes I'm staring, _so what_?

My not so inconspicuous stare is blocked when Kagami ambles down the aisle and settles in the seat next to me, his face the same colour as his hair. And thankfully or unthankfully, depending on how you look at it, he is tall enough to effectively block my gaze for the rest of the lesson. Not that I want to stare at Akashi for the whole hour, but the urge certainly does arise and I find myself leaning back in my seat a time or two to see if the shorter red-head is still seated where he was before.

The class ends all too soon.

I'm not sure whether I have the courage to approach Akashi on my own, most probably not. The end of the lesson indicates my window of opportunity has come and will be gone in five minutes. Akashi doesn't share any of my next classes and I doubt I'll be able to approach him in the dorm or after school.

Sucking in a breath for strength, I pack my bags as fast as possible, unfortunately unable to see Akashi still due to Kagami's large frame. I'll just have to wait for him at the open door as he did me to me last week.

Things stuffed haphazardly in my bag I rush to the front of class, glancing over my shoulder for a second to check if I haven't missed my window of opportunity just yet. I stumble a bit and freeze when I notice Akashi has already left; there's no sign of the boy within the classroom.

 _I missed it…_

Slowly, dejectedly, I turn back toward the door and nearly jump out my skin when I notice the burning red-gold eyes right in front of me. As the world would have it, I do give off a most undignified, girly squeak that makes Akashi's eyes glimmer with what could be amusement. "Akashi-kun!" I whine a second later and swat his arm in punishment for frightening me. It only takes me until the end of the action to realise what I've just done and I cringe, quickly drawing my hand back to grab at the strap of my bag against my shoulder. "Oh, sorry-"

"It's all right, Koji," His voice is soft and reassuring and for a long moment I wonder if I'm hallucinating this person, but then his hand reaches out and pulls my hand from its death grip on the shoulder strap. I stare, slightly dumbfounded as his hand forces my fingers to relax. His are slim and long, pale in comparison to mine – but stronger and firm as if despite being well looked after they're used to hard work. My stomach gives a slight fluttering motion and I gasp, pulling my hand from his in shock.

I stare down at my feet, willing the colour creeping into my face to leave.

Silence falls around us and I peek up to see that the class is mostly empty now.

"What is your next lesson?"

I glance up and almost look back to my feet, but Akashi's strange eyes capture my eyes with that weird magnetism I felt before. "Maths," I swallow nervously, "Yours?"

"Business studies,"

I can't help but feel a twinge of regret for that and somehow I manage to drag my eyes from his, "Do you enjoy it? Or was it something your dad-" I pause and flush further, he hadn't told me about his family per se, only mentioned in passing that he didn't have time to make friends. The knowledge I'd acquired was thanks to Kagetora. I just went and put my foot in it, didn't I?

Akashi turns and starts walking, I only start to follow when he glances over his shoulder, "Mostly my father's influence, but I find the subject interesting – dull at times, as I've experienced that life to the best of my ability thus far. Yet every so often they will teach me something new. Besides it's necessary for my university applications."

"Oh…" I still didn't hear any indication that Akashi actually _enjoyed_ it; his face was as bland as if he were discussing the weather. I've seen Kuroko's eyes sparkle as he spoke about his Art classes and I've seen Kagami get fired up when he heard they'd be holding a basketball match in his gym lesson. Murasakibara even managed to look interested when he headed to his consumer classes. There's a well of sorrow accumulating in my heart as my thoughts drift further. Does Akashi know how to _really_ _enjoy_ something? I nibble at my lip for a moment. "I'm sorry about the other day," I mutter, "I shouldn't have run off like that, it was rude and unfair. You invited me to sit with all of you and I just…I'm sorry."

"I understand, don't worry about it. You had your reasons."

"And ab-about the issue of your name," I pause and take a deep breath, "I'm not ready to use your first name yet, Akashi-kun, perhaps when I know you better…but not yet." I feel like I'm breaking some law refusing his request, but I suck it up, it's only his name after all.

Akashi gives me a long look that I can't decipher before he nods his head, "Very well, but I will not give up on my attempts,"

"Okay," I smile slightly, "That's okay,"

 **...I'm sorry I exist. I sort of hate the story after this chapter. It feels like it's all falling apart (and I may have about 50 chapters already typed up), I'm not sure whether it's good enough to post though - I surely don't think it is. If you're interested in reading the rest of this nonsense let me know. No reviews = no more chapters. I'll understand if you've lost interest - I have. Perhaps I'll rewrite this one day and make something better of it. Please let me know in the reviews. Thanks.**


End file.
